The wedding invitation
by JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: Castle gets to see "a man's world" from a different point of view when Kate gets a wedding invitation at his home address.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_  
Sorry to barge in here with a touch of reality but I didn't know where else to put a note about this story and I thought I should provide an introduction:  
* This story started out as a 'one-shot' and grew and grew, out of control.  
* I tried to wrap it up neatly and I hope I did. If you don't think so, please feel free to let me know.  
* Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it.  
* This story is a reposting of one I did on another Castle FanFic site.  
* By all means, please leave me feedback/reviews on this or any of the other stories I've posted here.  
* This is all a first for me and I'd like to know what's good and what needs improvement. (And what smells badly.)

* * *

_**Story Notes:**_  
This takes place somewhere early in season 5. Beckett is hanging out at the Loft comfortably but it isn't 'home' yet.  
For those that don't know, the unofficial guy's rules include:  
"NEVER Invite your steady girlfriend to a wedding, it's like bleeding in the water near a school of sharks."

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Mother, I'm back!" Called Richard as he dropped the mail on the counter and entered the kitchen with a small shopping bag.

"She's up in her room." Called out Kate from her hiding spot on the couch.

"Oh okay." Walking to the stairs, Castle calls out "Mother! I'm back with your medicine!"

Heading back into the kitchen taking off his coat and begins to empty the shopping bag.

"Castle, is Martha okay?"

"Yea, she just found another wrinkle and got depressed about it."

"Uh oh, that's serious."

Martha enters from the stairs and breezes into the room. Picking up the pint of ice-cream she examines it and says "Ahh Pistachio Pistachio, sooth my weary brow." takes a spoon and begins to breeze back to her room "Thank you for the medicine Richard." and she climbs the stairs out of sight.

"Exit, stage left, the diva takes a dramatic pause." says Castle out loud as if narrating the scene.

"Hey, that's a serious thing to a woman." says Beckett defending Martha.

Martha reenters the room, ice-cream in hand "I meant to check the mail. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get some fan mail to cheer me up." she says as she begins to thumb through the mail. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Says Castle, not seriously concerned, assuming it's the usual Martha drama, and continuing to put away the groceries.

"This is serious. It looks like a wedding invitation."

Martha begins to walk across the room holding the ice-cream in one hand and the envelope in another.

"Who do I know that's getting married?" Asked Castle out loud. "I don't think I've heard of anyone making plans."

"My dear boy, here you go again assuming it is all about you." Martha chuckled. "It's for Kate!"

**"What!?"** Kate sprang up on the couch her hair flying around. "For me? Here?"

"Yes dear, it's to you and Richard at this address."

Handing the envelope to Kate, Martha takes another small taste of her ice-cream.

Examining the envelope wide-eyed, Kate looks at Martha and Richard then back at the envelope.

"Kate, unless you have x-ray vision among your witchy powers, you'll need to open it." quips Castle.

She narrows her eyes and coldly stares at him and begins to tear open the envelope. Looking away at the invitation, she declares "Shut the front door! Maddie! Madison is getting married! Castle, remember her from the restaurant Q3?"

"And she saw fit to send you the invite at this address? Does she know you that well or does she just have a sense of humor?" he quipped.

"Both Castle, I guess she knew me better than I knew myself back then."

"Well dear, let me know when you want to go shopping, I'm always game for a trip to the stores." laughed Martha as she headed for the stairs.

"Thank you Martha, I'll take you up on that offer." called Kate after her.

"How about that, she's getting married." She mused almost to herself.

"You okay?" asked Castle.

"I am but how about you? You're going to be the guest." she teased.

"Ummm.. Why's that a problem?" He asked, starting to sound concerned.

"Oh ... nothing.." she sang back to him.

"No, come on, what?"

"Castle, really? You don't get it?"

"I don't think so, what am I missing?"

"I'm not going to tell you, ask Esposito about the guy rules for taking a date to a wedding."

"Taking a date to a wedding." he softly said to himself, then louder, "Alright, I will."

As Kate disappears back behind the couch, Castle pulls out his phone and dials it "Javi, it's Castle, got a sec? Great, I have a guy question for you. I have an invitation to a wedding which includes a guest." Looking a bit distasteful "Stop laughing!" a feminine light laugh comes from behind the couch making him start to whisper and cup his hand over his mouth as he walks to his office. "What's so funny about this? No, really!" Castle hunches over in his office listening intently to his phone as his friend gives him the 'rules'. "Okay, so what about when she's invited and I'm the guest? Great... Thanks... Nice! Same to you bro!' he says humorously as he hangs up his phone and looks forlornly out to the woman laying on the couch in his living room. To himself he thinks "Well, I suppose it could be a lot worse." quietly and sullenly he heads back to the kitchen to finish the tasks he started.

"Castle, is that you?" calls Kate from the couch.

"No, I guess I'm a cooked goose."

"Ah, so Javi explained it all to you." she laughed at him.

"I'm not talking about it." he gave as a retort.

"Okay ... keep it bottled up, it'll eat you up." after a short pause "Don't let it bother you. I'll still believe you if you say you're a real man." she continued to tease him.

"Great. I think I'll go rewrite Nikki Heat for revenge."

"Ah you'll be okay. Your ego will recover soon enough. I promise to not make you catch the bouquet."

A harrumph was the best answer he could muster.

Beckett's phone rings. She sits up and says clearly "Beckett." ... "Okay, I'll be there right away." She hangs up her phone. "Castle, looks our time off is over. We caught a body. Cheer up, maybe it will be gruesome."

Perking up he goes to change to leave "Right, dead body. Time to be happy but that doesn't mean this is over!"

Beckett smiles as she goes to change too. "Yeah, good luck with that." she teases after him.


	2. Chapter 2

As the doors opened on the fourth floor, our two teams of investigators walked into the bullpen congratulating each other for closing another case quickly. After a harrowing week of bizarre events strangely coincident to the full moon, they were happy to get one wrapped up easily. Knocking on the open door and poking her head into the captain's office "Captain Gates, just wanted to let you know, one more in the closed column." Beckett informs her

"That's good Detective. It was done quickly. Since your team is on call, why don't you send them home once the paperwork is done."

"Thank you Captain, will-do."

"Ah ... Detective Beckett ... that includes **you** too." the captain says pointedly.

"Yes Sir." she says sharply as she continues on her way to her desk.

"Espo, did the ME's final report arrive yet?"

"Just found it on my desk. Reading through it now."

"Okay, let me know if there's anything amiss." looking around "Where's Ryan?"

"He's in the locker room, said he spilled coffee on his tie." Esposito replies, shaking his head.

"Well, it could be worse." says Beckett humorously "What would he be like if he stained his jacket."

"Been there, done that." Esposito replies laughing.

"Yeah."

"Here you go Detective, one very hot very strong coffee." says Castle putting the cup on her desk.

Inhaling deeply, Beckett cradles the cup in her hands and takes a sip, closing her eyes slightly to savor the warmth and taste. "Thank you Castle. That hits the spot."

"You're welcome Beckett. You looked like you needed it."

Nodding her head she turned her attention to the papers on her desk. He had an amazing way of knowing what she wanted or needed almost before she knew herself. He also has a remarkable ability to put his ego aside to fulfill these wants and needs of hers. How many men will kowtow to a woman's needs like this without feeling less of a man? She smiled at the thought as she worked.

"Happy thought?" he asked playfully.

"Castle, don't you ... " she started.

"Hey Castle." Esposito calls from his desk. "You didn't tell us what you'd decide about that wedding invitation."

"What wedding invitation?" asks Ryan finally having returned to his desk.

"It seems that **someone** we know got a wedding invitation and that a **guy** we know got invited along as that person's **guest**." explains Esposito to Ryan, a bit louder than he needed to so Castle could hear the conversation.

"Oh boy, someone's goose is cooked." Ryan says laughing slightly and not looking directly at Castle. "Hey Espo, did you tell him the rules?"

"Yea I did bro, seems like he wasn't aware of the trouble he's in."

"Really? Did he live under a rock? How could a guy not know what this means."

"Dunno Ryan, guess you might be getting knocked off of first place on the 'totally whipped' list."

"Yea, without any question." agrees Ryan

"Detective Beckett," starts Castle, looking down "I just wanted to thank you for providing the boys with something entertaining for them to do for these few hours."

"Oh Castle, you underestimate them, any child could milk this for hours, they're trained detectives, they're going to be taking shots at you for a very long time to come."

"Oh goody, a human piñata, I can add that to my resume." he sighs.

The 'boys' see Castle's posture change and Ryan turns around to Esposito for a 'fist-bump' joyfully.

"Hey Ryan, did the canvas at the scene turn up anything strange?" asks Beckett without looking up.

"Surprisingly, it was very ordinary canvas everything lines up with what we're expecting to hear."

"Good, glad to hear it." She says.

"Looks like this might be an ea..." Castle starts to say.

All three of the detectives quickly cut him off "**Don't say it!**"

Startled, he looks up and sees the seriousness in their faces.

"I wouldn't have expected you three to be superstitious."

"Like Montgomery used to say, 'there's no upside to messing with things you don't understand' we don't believe it will curse us but there's no reason to say it and risk it." Esposito explains.

"Castle, I'd have thought you'd have figured that out by now." chides Ryan.

"Okay, lesson learned... Sorry." says Castle using his serious tone.

"Hey Espo, the ME's report have any surprises?" asks Beckett

"No, none at all. Perlmutter seems to have made an effort to look for things that weren't there so I think we're covered in this regard."

"Good. Okay guys, the captain wants us to do the paperwork and get out of here since we're on call."

"I can live with that." Calls Esposito pen in hand making notes in the case file.

"Me too, Jenny has some shopping she wants to do, she wants me to go along and help her." says Ryan without even looking up. Esposito just looks at him from behind and shakes his head.

"Castle, you might have a fight on your hands for that 'most' position on the list." says Esposito laughing.

"Detective? You're suddenly quiet. Everything okay?" Castle asks Beckett quietly.

"Yeah, no problems here. Just dawned on me that I've got to go get an outfit for the wedding. I'm not looking forward to all the shopping that this entails."

"Well, why don't you go with Lanie? She's usually able to cheer you up quickly and I'm sure you girls can use some time together commiserating about the burdens you carry with the men in your lives."

Smiling at the suggestion as well as the self-deprecating jab at himself "You know, that might not be a bad idea. A little bit of 'girls day out' might be just what I need."

Sitting back in his chair and turning his attention to his phone again "If you really want to forget your troubles, take along my mother, you know how she's unencumbered by reality." he muses almost to himself.

"You know what Castle, that's a damn good idea. I bet we'd have a hoot and she can help me pick out something nice." smiles Kate.

Quickly Castle backpedals "No no no, I didn't really mean that. It was more an offhand thought that I let out by accident. If you think I'm flighty, she's worse. I think you should reconsider that."

"No, that would be perfect, she can tell us horror stories from your youth to keep us entertained! Splendid idea!" she says as she grabs her phone and sends off a quick text to Lanie. Almost before she can put the phone down it buzzes "I'd love to get out and do some shopping, just let me know when.-L"

"Well Castle, while we finish these reports can you call Martha and ask her if she's available today for some shopping?"

"This is like asking the condemned man to pay for the rope at his own hanging you know. Aren't there rules against this sort of treatment?"

"Only for prisoners, not for willing participants." she smiles, never looking up, knowing he's enjoying the banter and he's pleased to take part in it with her.

"Fine but if she gets the three of you arrested, I'm not coming to bail you out." he says dialing his phone. "Mother. ... yes mother ... yes, I know mother ... Welcome to the real world of owning a business." rolling his eyes "Mother. Kate asked me to call you... yes, right here and she's fine ... she asked me to call you ... yes, I'll tell her ... she asked me to call you ... mother, if you don't let me finish I can't **tell** you why she asked me to call you. Here, wait a second..." he puts the phone down in front of Beckett stands up and walks to the break-room.

"**Ooofh!**" she vents at how frustrating he is. She picks up the phone "Hi Martha... Yes, he can be... The reason I'm calling, I want to take you up on the offer to go shopping. Lanie and I need some girl time and I thought you might enjoy a break too..." she pauses smiling "That's great! We should be done here before three... Okay, I'll tell him, thanks for saying yes. We'll see you in a bit... Goodbye." smiling she hangs up the phone and puts it on her desk next to his chair. The grin on her face is wide and gives her whole demeanor a brightened appearance.

"So, you and hurricane Martha established a plot against me?" he says returning with two fresh coffees.

"I keep reminding you Castle, it isn't all about you." she takes the cup from his hands and takes a long slow drink from it.

"So you say but I'm sure I'll he hearing more about this later."

"Only if you're lucky." she smirks at him with a wink "Martha said to remind you that you owe her a replacement outfit for the one that Ashely's pet rat violated."

"Violated? All it did was get **near **the closet with the outfit in it. Figures she'd remember that now."

Turning around, Beckett asks "Ryan, Espo, any loose ends from you guys?"

"Nothing here." says Esposito.

"Nope, nothing here." says Ryan.

"Good, give me your paperwork and then get out of here. I'll finish mine and get out of here too."

"You got it boss." the two say in unison.

Turning around Beckett begins typing as the two detectives drop their paperwork on her desk and bid her good day as they head for the elevator.

Castle, seemingly engrossed, playing with something on his phone keeps a careful watch on Beckett as she finishes her reports and hits 'send'.

With that she stands, and grabs her keys, double checking she has everything she needs "Come on Castle. Time for you to face the music." she types on her phone "Lanie, heading out now, pick you up in 15, is that good?"

As Castle gets up, looking a bit sullen but still smiling, they head for the elevator as her phone buzzes with Lanie's reply. Reading it she says "Good, Lanie says she's in and will be ready for us to pick her up."

In the car, on the way to Lanie's, Castle sits silently, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Hey Castle, if it really bothers you that we're taking your mother with us, we can cancel."

"The **hell **you can! I don't want to be there when you tell her she can't go shopping. She'll blame me for it no matter what. This way, at least, she's out of the house."

Laughing "Okay okay. We'll take her."

"Good."

"Here we are, there's Lanie."

Castle, ever the gentleman, gets out of the car, and offers the front seat to Lanie, closes her door, then climbs into the back. Lanie, carefully looks at Beckett and smiles giving her an approving nod at what he just did and notices out of the corner of her eye that he's shimmied over to the driver's side of the car and fastened his seatbelt and now she's smiling wider.

"What?" says Beckett looking at her without noticing what he did.

"Nothin' honey." she says in a sing-song manner as Kate turns the car into traffic and heads for the Castle loft.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother! We're here!" calls Castle as he opens the door letting the ladies enter first.

"Kaate!" sings Martha coming down the stairs in a manner that always seems like it has been weeks since she last saw her. "Oh and the good Doctor Parrish! Hello and welcome, I'm so glad you coming on our shopping safari!"

"Yes, it sounds like fun and please call me Lanie."

"Then you must call me Martha." the two exchange in greeting "Richard, this is going to be grand, I'm glad you suggested it to her. If you ladies will give me a couple of minutes I'll get ready to go!" she turns and heads up the stairs in her usual chipper manner.

Lanie and Kate look at each other smiling. "Oh this is going to be fun." they say almost in unison.

"Great, this is going to end poorly for me." says Castle softly as he goes to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. "Would you ladies like any coffee?"

"No thanks Castle, we'll fuel-up when we get to our first stop." Says Beckett.

"Ladies, make yourselves at home, I'll be back in a minute. I want to check to see if she's got everything she needs." he says heading for the stairs. Once he's upstairs he knocks lightly on her door "Mother? You free for a moment?"

"Yes dear." she says opening her door "You need something?"

"Yes, my head examined but that's not going to happen soon. However, my immediate need is this" pulling his wallet out and handing her a credit card "My purpose in giving you this is important. **Neither** of those ladies are to want for **anything** while you're shopping. Whatever store you go into, you make sure the manager knows that it's important to **me **that those two are treated as well as you are. Additionally, if you find an outfit Kate will look particularly good in, you can suggest she take it anyway, if she doesn't, have them ship it to me here and I'll send it to her. If the two find an ensemble, same rules apply. Understood?"

"Yes Richard, everyone understands that you're a big softie!" she says pinching his cheek "I'll make sure they are **well **taken care of dear. Have no fear."

"Thank you mother and they are not to be told. I would suggest that you consider something nice for yourself but I'm sure you've already got that planned."

"Go keep the ladies company Richard, I'll be down in a few minutes." she says closing the door.

As he turns to head down the stairs "Yup, my karma is down for repairs."

When he arrives at the bottom of the stairs, Beckett asks him "Castle, Lanie asked me a good question, are there any ... shall we say ... special instructions with regards to your mother?"

"That's very nice of you to ask. There are and they're fairly simple. First. Always hang on with both hands, the ride is going to be fast and furious. Second. Saying 'no' to her is usually **much** more trouble than just accepting the inevitable. The third is simple. Have **fun**. Oh, sorry, there's a fourth. Don't try to drink her under the table, she'll be dancing and singing show tunes on the table while you two are passed out under it."

The two ladies are enjoying the rules and are laughing when Martha breezes down the stairs "Are you ladies ready to begin?"

"Yes Martha. I'm ready and waiting. My car's downstairs." Kate says.

"Drive yourself? Nonsense! Richard's already insisted that we use his car service."

"I did? When did I do that?"

"Oh Richard, you're such a kidder. Come on girls, let's get this party started." called Martha as she opens the front door "Don't wait up Richard!"

"Ladies, enjoy yourselves but remember, you're responsible for your own bail if something happens." he says smiling as the door close behind them.

The sudden silence surrounds him and he looks around with a blank look on his face and then smiles to himself and heads for his office. "I guess its time for work."


	4. Chapter 4

As the limo pulls to a stop, Martha announces "Okay girls, our first stop."

"**First** stop? You mean there's more than one planned?" Kate looks out the window and turns around wide-eyed to Martha "Are you **crazy **Martha? I'm a civil servant, I can't afford to buy anything at this store!"

"Oh my dear, don't be silly, who said anything about buying, we're here to try things on. We're here to be pampered and waited on." turning to Lanie "Think we can get her to relax a bit?"

"Oh Martha, we're talking hard-core here, this is going to take some work." smiling at Kate.

"Castle warned me and I didn't listen." sighed Beckett.

"Okay team, let's go!" said Martha opening the door and taking the driver's hand to get out.

"Lanie, what the hell have I done?" plead Kate looking at Lanie.

"Don't ask me, this was all your idea, I'm just along for the fun!" and she stepped out of the limo behind her.

"Kate, don't be a party-pooper, come on, this will be fun!" called Martha from outside the store.

"Okay, okay, I won't be the one to spoil all our fun. Martha, just remember, we're not used to this." said Kate as she gave in and followed along.

"Speak for yourself woman, I have no problem being catered to and pampered." laughed Lanie.

"Well, here we go!" announced Martha opening the door.

"Ahh Mrs Rogers! I'm so glad that you've come back to visit us!" said the woman in the store. Kate immediately assessed her, early 60s, too much make-up, way too much flashy jewelry.

"Rhonda, let me introduce some good friends of mine and Richard's. This is Dr Parrish." pointing to Lanie.

"Oh, please feel free to call me Lanie." she says shaking hands.

"Very nice to meet you Lanie, call me Rhonda, I run this establishment."

"And this is Detective Katherine Beckett." Martha says putting a hand on Kate's back.

Rhonda looks at Martha and raises her eyebrows "Oh my, Martha, do you mean that this is **the** detective?" she says extending her hand to Kate.

"Yes Rhonda one and the same." smiles Martha winking at Lanie.

Somewhat taken a back by the introduction, Kate shakes the woman's hand and looks at Martha then Lanie blushing. The fear of 'what have I gotten myself into' clearly written on her face.

"Well my dear" Rhonda says pulling Kate's hand and linking her arm around her's "What can we do for you today?" she asks as they start to walk into the store.

From behind them, Martha explains "Rhonda, Kate has a wedding to attend of an old high-school friend. We're looking for ideas. Richard is going as her guest and wants to make sure she's happy." Martha says smiling at Lanie who is smiling and glowing with the joy she's feeling for her friend.

"Oh Kate, we have some lovely new items that have just arrived from Paris and Milan, I'm sure we can find something you'll like." says Rhonda taking them into a back room with seats and mirrors.

Lanie looks around and quietly says to Kate "I've seen high-class places like this but they're in old movies."

Kate whispers to her friend "What am I going to do? I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Kate my darling friend, first off, you are a homicide detective, nothing can scare you. Secondly, Martha and I won't let anything bad happen to you, you're just going to have to go with the flow for a while. If you relax and just enjoy yourself, I think you'll have a lot of fun. Don't you remember being a little girl and playing dress-up? I think this is just a different version of that game. You don't have to purchase anything and Martha is going to be fun to watch."

"Ladies, may I introduce Nancy. She is one of our more senior fitters. Martha, I think you've worked with Nancy before. If there's anything you ladies need during your visit, please feel free to ask. I have some things to attend to but I'll be back to check on you periodically."

"Thank you Rhonda!" says Martha "Yes, Nancy, we've met before. This is Lanie and Kate."

"Hello Nancy." the girls say together.

"Nancy, to get things started, I need to replace an outfit. It was a navy-blue ensemble I'd purchased from here about two years ago." says Martha winking at the girls.

"Martha, if you'll give me a minute, I'll get someone to look up that purchase and we'll see what we can do to replace it. Would you like something similar or would you like a new look?"

"Oh Nancy, let's be wild, surprise me!" says Martha, throwing her hands in the air like a diva.

"That will be fine Martha, if you ladies will excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back and we'll get started." says Nancy, heading for an entrance covered by a curtain. Moments later, a young woman comes into the room carrying a silver tray with three glasses of champagne. "Ladies, this is our reduced alcohol champagne for your pleasure, we ask you to relax and enjoy your stay with us."

Lanie and Kate exchange wide-eyed looks at each other as they take the glasses offered. Martha scoops up her glass and raises a toast "Ladies, a toast, to good friends, good clothes, good credit and our men." and they clink their glasses.

Whispering to her friend Lanie says "Rule 1, hang on with both hands, it's going to be a ride."

During a whirlwind experience, a number of outfits have been tried on by all three. At one point Lanie stands in the mirrors wearing a dark red evening gown with a deep plunging neckline and an open back.

"Oh dear. This won't do at all." says Lanie looking at herself in the mirrors.

"What's wrong with it? You look stunning in it!" asks Martha.

"Thank you but I'm afraid it might give too many guys the right idea." she laughs heartily giving a 'high-five' to Kate.

"I have yet to understand how that can be a bad thing but I'll trust your judgment my dear." concedes Martha lifting another glass of champagne in Lanie's direction "What about Javi? What would his reaction be?"

"Oh my.. That boy would pass out from the loss of blood to his brain." she giggled.

"Lanie, want to have some fun?" Kate says going to Lanie's purse and pulling out her phone "Martha, would they mind if we were to take a picture of her in that?"

"No, they won't mind at all. Lanie, ham it up for the camera." laughs Martha.

"I say, Miss Holly Golightly, may I have a picture please?" says Kate, getting into the act as Lanie strikes an elegant pose for the camera. She hands the phone to Lanie to see the picture, then it dawns on Kate how distracting this could be. "Lanie, don't send it to him yet, let me make sure he's not driving or on the shooting range." she says with a wicked smile.

Picking up her phone Kate hits the speed dial for Javi. "Hey Espo, you busy? Whatcha doin' right now?" she says while winking at Lanie "Oh good, put your beer down, pause the game, and sit tight for a minute... No, I'm not going to explain it to you Detective, that was an order." she's laughing so hard she almost couldn't say it to him "Okay Javi, just hang on for a second. You'll know when. Just wait. 'bye!" and she hangs up her phone smiling ear to ear, "Go ahead Lanie, he's sitting down."

Lanie, with a flourish that Ms Golightly would appreciate, hits the 'SEND' button on her phone "Well, there we go." and in unison, Lanie and Kate begin a count down "Ten...Nine...Eight..."

"I'm so glad to see you girls are finally getting into the act." smiles Martha, enjoying the fun they're having.

"Three...Two...One" and Lanie holds up her phone just as it begins to ring. Both of the professional, serious women, begin to laugh hysterically at the thought of the joke they've just played on their friend. Lanie hits the button for the speaker-phone. "Javi, so nice to hear from you today. What prompted this call? You're on speaker with Kate and Martha Rogers, so you better be careful what you say."

"I...ah...you...ummm..." comes the voice from her phone "Ahem ... Oh.. Hi Beckett, Mrs R. ... Lanie, could I talk to you _privately_ for a moment?" Esposito says, trying to sound as collected as he could under the circumstances.

"Sure babe." Lanie smiles, presses a button on her phone and then puts it to her ear "Okay Javi, you were saying?" ... "Javi! Such language!" she winks at Kate "No, I'm just trying on some dresses with Kate and Martha." ... "Oh no, that dress didn't fit me well. I sent you that to ask you for an opinion. Javier Esposito! My goodness, I'm glad this isn't on the speaker-phone, you'd shock these nice ladies using language like that." winking at Kate and rolling her eyes "Javi" ... "Javi!" ... "Go have a cold shower, I need to try on some other outfits, this one is too reserved." ... "Javi! Stop that!" whispering "You'll make me blush!" ... "Good bye!" and she hangs up the phone.

"Lanie, you have just, perfectly I might add, embodied the famous quote 'Leave them wanting more and you know they'll call you back.', my hat's off to you m'dear, that was a masterful stroke." says Martha bowing like she's taking a curtain call on stage.

"Come on Martha, let's see that other outfit Nancy picked out for you." teases Kate.

"Only if you try on that dark green dress."

"Are you kidding? Martha, did you see the price tag on that thing? I don't make that in a week!"

"Kate, you forgot, you're not here to buy, you're here to try and enjoy." she says smiling.

"Lanie, any help?" pleads Kate.

"Sorry honey, I agree with her. I loved that pale blue number she showed me but that's only one of those dream things. I'll enjoy my evening playing dress-up and not let logic and reason interfere."

"That's the spirit Lanie! Now you're catching on! Kate... You're on. Time to rejoin the party." Martha announces.

"Okay okay Martha, I give. You've talked me into it but don't even suggest purchasing it."

"Oh dear, of course not, that spoils the fun!" chided Martha.

Moments later, the hardened NYPD Detective, Katherine Beckett, a tough, savvy, woman stepped into the changing room and stepped out as the lovely Miss Kate Beckett, a vision in a velvety green dress that showed off her shape and long legs as if it was designed specifically for her. The color perfectly accenting the colors of her eyes. Standing in front of the fitting mirrors, she looked at herself.

"Oh my god Kate!" squealed Lanie "You look amazing in that. That is so beautiful. You would stop traffic in that."

"And more than a few hearts my dear." agreed Martha.

Blushing from the unfamiliar attention she continued to look at herself in the mirrors enjoying the moment. For the first time in a very long time she felt like a woman who was free of all the death, destruction and peril that is inherent in her job.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me for a moment, the champagne has taken it's toll on me." says Martha making an excuse for leaving the two women alone for a moment. As she goes through the curtain, she says to Nancy, "Richard wants me to get the pale blue outfit for Lanie and that green dress for Kate. They are to be sent to him at home via messenger today. Write blue and green on the respective packages and include the price tags on the outside. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no Martha, we'll have it done right away."

"Thank you. Here's his credit card. Don't let the ladies know about this of course. When the green dress is packaged, please include a wrap, shoes, and purse to make a complete ensemble for her."

"No problem at all Martha, and you can keep his card, we'll put it on his account."

"Thank you Nancy, I'd better get back out there to join in the fun.." Martha says winking.

Martha, letting the girls act silly for a few more moments, sits down and pulls out her phone, she types a quick text, hits 'SEND', puts away her phone and lifts her glass of champagne towards the other two and quietly says "To the poor slobs who are about to be rendered speechless and totally powerless at your feet." and finishes her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Woken from a light sleep, Castle opens his eyes, with his feet up on the desk, his laptop sitting on his lap scrolling "You Should Be Writing." across its screen he picks up his buzzing phone "The trap has been laid, blue 4 LP, green 4 KB.-MR"

"Yesssss!" he shouts as he sits up and puts his laptop on his desk. Pressing a speed dial button on his phone he puts it to his ear with a wide grin and waits... "Esposito. You busy?" ... "Good. Grab your checkbook and come over my place. Yea, your checkbook. I mean it, seriously." ... "No. I'm going to give you a gift for Lanie." ... "Don't argue with me bro, trust me." ... "Why? What'd she do?" ... "Did she look good in it?" ... "Good. They're having fun shopping, get over here, you have to be here within an hour so don't dawdle." ... "I'm a writer, words like that are normal." ... "Okay. See you in thirty then." and he hangs up his phone and sits back, grinning wide with a somewhat pixieish look on his face. "This is going to be soooo cool!" he says like a little boy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ladies, I don't know about you but I think this champagne, for all it's 'low alcohol' is having an effect on me and I think a small meal might be in order before we go home. Anyone have any objection or suggestion?" asks Martha

Both of the ladies, still in their Holly Golightly personas turn to each other laughing. Kate starts with "I say my dear, are you feeling a bit peckish?"

"Oh darling, I do believe I could use a small nibble." says Lanie and they both hold their sides and laugh heartily at what Lanie really means.

"Oh Martha, this has been such a joy, thank you for inviting me. Yes, let me change back into my normal clothes and we can get going." says Lanie.

"Okay Martha, I'm pretty shopped out. I didn't find anything for the wedding but I had a great time doing it." agrees Kate.

"Kate, you're wrong. You did find something for the wedding. You found that little girl inside you who's been hiding for so long. You also shouldn't forget how good that green color looks on you." says Martha winking at the woman.

"Maybe you're right. Let me change and we can get going." then Kate says softly "Should we feel guilty for not buying anything?"

"Of course not my dear. Never let it cross your mind again. I told you, you weren't here to buy, only to try." smiles Martha knowing the truth.

The girls head for the changing rooms while Martha talks to Nancy "Thank you. We're going to get going. I've already let Richard know about your help. Thank you."

"Martha, your instructions will be followed as soon as possible. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves."

"Yes, we did Nancy. Please let Rhonda know too. These girls have very ugly jobs and they got to shrug off their real world for a little while and just be pampered women, your efforts have been appreciated. I had better get prepared myself, we're going to get something to eat before we head back to meet with Richard."

"I'll let you get to it then Martha, again, thank you." with that the women shook hands and Nancy retreated behind the curtain only to be replaced by the young woman who'd been helping "I'll escort you ladies out when you are ready, please take your time."

Lanie, the first to return from the changing room says "Well Martha, I hope you don't expect us to come down from our 'high' for a little while, this has been glorious fun."

"I agree!" says Kate joining them "Martha, I have to say, I think this is the first time I've felt like this since..." and she trails off beginning to get a far-away look in her eyes.

"Kate, I'm glad to have been able to share the fun!" says Martha trying to keep Kate from feeling depressed.

"Kate, want a slice or a burger?" asks Lanie trying to help.

"I think a burger would be a smart move." Kate looks up, cheered again "Martha, up for a burger at Remy's?"

"I would love that! What a great idea! Let me get my purse and we'll get going now."

With that our trio of ladies head outside to the waiting limo, laughing and giggling the whole way. "I say Jeeves, take our chariot to Remy's please!" says Lanie feeling the silliness and climbing into the limo past the driver holding the door. "Oh Martha, I could get used to this! What a great day this has been. Thank you so very much!"

"Lanie, it has been my pleasure." says Martha as the car begins to move.


	7. Chapter 7

Bzzzzzttttt the door buzzer rings at the Castle loft. Richard opens the door to find a messenger there with the two boxes from the dress shop. One with a blue bow and one with a green bow. "Please, come in! Thank you for making this fast. You can just put them here on the floor."

"Thank you Mr Castle, can you sign here?" handing the clipboard to Castle.

He signs the receipt and hands the clipboard to the messenger. Just then Javi appears at the door. "Thank you" Castle says to the messenger as he leaves. "Javi, come on in."

"So bro, what's going on? What's the excitement?" Esposito asks entering.

Castle reaches down and grabs the box with the blue bow on it and heads over to the kitchen counter. He places it on the counter, pulls the tag off of the box and pours himself a glass of water. "Javi, did you bring your checkbook?"

"Yeah I did, so what's this all about?"

Putting the tag down on the counter in front of Esposito, Castle says "Write me a check for that amount."

His eyes go wide, "**ARE YOU CRAZY!?**" he says in shock. "What the hell is this for? That's more than I take home in a couple of weeks!"

"Relax my friend. Here's a pen. I want you to do this. This is for Lanie."

"What? I don't understand." says Esposito still looking at the tag and stunned.

"Dude, just trust me and do it." insists Castle.

"Okay, I will." and with that Javi hesitantly writes out a check, enters it into the register, tears it out and hands it to Castle. "Care to tell me what I just purchased?"

"Absolute joy for your lady." Castle says taking the check and sticking it into the glass of water and watching the ink run and dilute.

"What the hell did you do that for? Castle, would you please explain what is going on?"

"Nope. All you need to know is that you just purchased a dress for Lanie. You never have to tell her that the check never got cashed. If questioned, you wrote a check to me for the amount on the price tag. You also gave me the check. The only time you have to fib is if she asks you if I deposited or cashed it."

"What dress?" Javi says smiling, wondering if it's the red one he saw.

"I don't know and neither will you. In this box is a blue dress, that was the price tag from it. You're never going to ask me or mention anything about the price again and you're not going to look in this box. It is a gift for Lanie."

"It cost that much for a damn dress?"

"No Javi. You can buy the blue material that is in this box for a few bucks. What you can't buy is the pleasure your woman will get from wearing it and showing it to you." explains Castle "This isn't a dress, this is a feeling, an emotion, a gift that will allow Lanie to feel special, and treasured, and, if you do it right, you get to reap the benefits of that gift for quite a long time."

"I think I see what you mean. So what's in it for you?"

"I get the pleasure of giving a good and trusted friend a gift that would normally be an extreme effort for him. I get to give a friend, who's trust I cherish dearly, who has saved my life more than once without even asking for a 'thank you', the ability to make his woman feel more special than she has in a long time, possibly ever. I also get to give a gift to someone that **I** cherish, someone who means the world to me, that gift is the chance to share in that joy with her friend who **she **cherishes so dearly."

"Okay Castle. I get it."

"Yea, and if I get to reap **my **benefits, I may need a hospitalization plan." laughs Castle, 'feeding the birds' with Esposito.

"I want to say 'thank you' but I feel it's not enough." says Espo turning serious looking at his hands in front of him.

"It is more than enough." says Castle "It is plenty and it is I who wish to say 'thank you' to you. You've saved her life and protected her. That means everything to me."

The two smile for a moment. "Espo, I'm going to do you a favor and hide this box here, my mother will keep it safe. That way Lanie doesn't find it and you're not tempted to look at it." says Castle standing up and taking the box off the counter "You'll need to plan a special date to use this so you let me know when you want it delivered and I'll have it rushed right over to her."

"Thanks bro."

"I hate to say this but it might be smart of you to hit the road. I don't mind having you here but the girls are going to be coming home soon and the less they suspect the better."

"Okay Castle, thanks." says Javi as he stands and shakes Castle's hand and then heads out the door.

Castle grabs both boxes and heads up the stairs to Martha's room to put the boxes inside the door. "Oh this is going to be so fun!" he says in a sing-song as he hurries down the steps to go to his office acting like a little kid before Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

Moments later... "Richard, we're home!" ... "Richard?" ... "Richard!" calls Martha "That boy must be sleeping at his desk again. Sorry, maybe he's doing what he calls 'creative contemplation exercises'" she laughs.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." says Kate.

"Hey you're home!" he says coming out of his office, stretching and yawning for effect. "I was just writing and..."

The three girls start laughing knowingly at him. "Right Castle, you were busy." mocks Kate.

"I was!"

"Castle, do you have any idea how smart this woman is? Do you really think she doesn't know the truth?" laughs Lanie pointing at Kate.

A harrumph is the best Castle can do in response as he goes over to the three women.

"Mother." gives his mother a peck on the cheek.

"Kate." gives her a peck on the lips.

"Nasty evil meanie." and gives Lanie a peck on the cheek for laughs.

"Martha, this has been so much fun." starts Kate "I can't tell you how much this meant to me. Of course, it would have been nicer if I found something to wear to the wedding but that's not important right now, we had a blast!"

"Kate, you were a joy to do this for. I'm so glad we could have this adventure. Lanie, thank you for coming and being part of the party. We had fun!" says Martha "Just because we didn't find something this time, doesn't mean we can't try again, I think you said you have a couple of weeks left."

"Martha, thank you for taking me." says Lanie "Any time you need a 'wing-man', please feel free to call me." She then looks at her watch "Uh oh, I better get going, I get the feeling Javi's used up all the cold water on this side of town." she says winking at Martha.

"I'll give you a ride Lanie, let me get my things." Kate says grabbing her keys from the counter and her purse. "Okay, I'm ready." she turns to Lanie.

"Castle, you should get back to work, you look like you need it." laughs Kate.

"I **was** working!" he exclaims.

"Good night Martha, we'll do this again soon." says Kate as she and Lanie close the door behind them.

As soon as the door closes Martha asks "Well Richard, did it work?"

"Shhhhh! I'd bet a dollar they're listening at the door." he whispers. "Yes it did. I got Javi to come over and I told him what I did. I had him write a check for the amount on the tag and then I destroyed it. I've put both boxes up in your room for now, would you mind keeping them there for a little while? I don't want Kate to find either one."

"Your secret is safe with me lover-boy." says Martha heading for the stairs "Meanwhile, I need to get some sleep of my own, I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you mother!"

"You already thanked me Richard! We put it on your account."

"Yeah, like I didn't see that coming." he smiles and turns to his office.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god Kate, that was so fun! I could definitely get used to this sort of thing." sighed Lanie as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"It was fun but I couldn't get used to it. Those clothes were beautiful but ... I mean, spending that much money on **one single **dress? That's crazy!"

Lanie, staring at the elevator numbers says "If you ever doubted that there was a god who had a sense of humor, all you need to do is look at our respective situations."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you got the money guy and I got the working stiff. Not that I'm really complaining, I just find it funny the way things worked out." Lanie explains.

"Yea, the 'white whale'." says Kate, more to herself than to Lanie.

"What the heck does that mean?" snaps Lanie "How that boy get a nickname like that?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Lanie" Kate says smiling as they get into her car "It is what the 'girls' on the social-register call him. Or so I've been told. The way it was worded to me was that I should hang in there, I had a fighter on my hands, everyone's tried to land that fish but he keeps getting away, like Ahab's white-whale."

"Yeah, he's a fighter alright. How long has he been fighting to get through those walls you erected? I wonder what those 'girls' would have thought if they saw how hard you were resisting him." Lanie asks glaring at her friend as they get into the car.

"You know Lanie, sometimes you're such a pain in the ..."

"That's because we're friends! And we're friends because we both know too many secrets about the other." laughed Lanie leaning her head back in the seat for the ride home.


	10. Chapter 10

The horn honking behind her shook Kate Beckett from her reverie during her early morning ride to work. "Awright awright, I'm going!" she spat at the driver behind her. She woke up smiling and feeling so very rested after the long laugh-fest she had with Martha and Lanie last night. What a night it was too. It took hours to wind down after she finally got home but oddly she slept soundly afterwards.

Pulling into the precinct parking spot, she locked her car and headed for the elevator, walking on a cloud, she didn't even notice anyone around her. When the elevator opened on the fourth floor and she walked out, her teammates were already at their desks and as soon as they saw her, they looked at each other and smiled. They knew she was in a good mood.

She went to her desk, placed her coat on the back of the chair and sat down.

"Hey Beckett, you have a good night?" says Ryan behind her with a laugh in his voice snapping her from her daydream.

Turning around to give him a cold stare she is surprised to see Esposito standing next to Ryan's desk on crutches holding his weight off of his foot. "What the ... what happened to you?"

Turning red slightly he says "Well. I ... ah ... I had this dream last night and I fell out of bed with my foot caught in the sheets and twisted my ankle."

Looking at him knowingly and laughing, "Yea. A dream huh? Okay, we'll go with that."

Ryan, looking confused glances from one to the other saying "What? What's going on?"

"Nothin' bro, Beckett's just bustin' my chops."

Turning around to her desk she's shaking her head while she turns on her monitor and gets started on the day.

Trying to push her buttons in return, Esposito asks, "Hey, Beckett, where's your shadow?"

"Don't know, he, might be **working** late." she snickers. Just then her phone rings "Beckett." she answers in a very cold business-like manner. "Right ... Why wasn't it sent up yesterday? ... Okay okay, I'll come and get it myself, I need to talk to Doctor Parish anyway. ... Okay, thanks." Hanging up her phone she turns to her team members, smirking at Esposito she tells them, "I have to go to the ME's office and sign over that evidence from yesterday's case. I won't be long."

"Got it boss." says Ryan without looking up.

She sees Esposito wincing as he sits down.

Smiling, she grabs her keys and coat she heads for the elevator. Just as she goes to press the 'Down' button the doors open to Castle standing there "Coffee Detective?" he says handing a cup to her as she gets in "Where we going?"

"Morgue" comes her reply as she, still smiling, takes a drink from her coffee and presses the button in the elevator. "I don't know why you were so scared yesterday, Martha was a blast to go shopping with."

"Only because she knew she had two tender kittens with her that she didn't want to permanently scar for life." he says wryly.

As the doors open and they head for her car "Yea. If you say so. By the way, you should see Esposito, it seems he twisted his ankle last night. He said something about getting it caught in the sheets on his bed when he fell out."

"Really? Oh that's too funny. Is he out of commission?"

"Well, he's going to be on reduced duty for a while, he's on crutches for the time being."

"I'm sorry to laugh. I'm glad he didn't get more injured." Castle says.

"Oh no, it's funny, I mean **really** funny, you should laugh at him when you get up there." says Kate.

"Okay, I'll tell him you said to do that to him." Teases Castle.

"Castle."

"Yes?"

"Get in the car."

"Yes ma'am." as he opens the door and scoots into the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into the morgue "Doctor Parr..." stopping in her tracks to see Lanie standing in front of her with her wrist bandaged up "What happened to you?"

"I don't even know what a good line for a reply would be for you Doctor." says Castle unaware of what is going on in Beckett's head.

"Castle!" snaps the doctor, then looking at Beckett "I fell out of my bed last night and landed ... wrong on my wrist. It's only a slight sprain but it hurts."

Beckett does her best to hide the laughter she's fighting to keep in but is failing badly.

"Beckett, something wrong?" asks Castle.

She squeaks "No." as Lanie stares daggers at her "It's nothing."

"Beckett! Stop that!" instructs Lanie "**STOP IT!**"

"Okay... 'pfftttt' ... I'll try." she strains to say while repressing a furious laugh.

"Beckett! It's your damn fault!" says Lanie finally.

"Any chance I could get in on the joke?" asks a bewildered Castle.

"**NO!**" both women bark simultaneously at him.

"Okay, I'll just stand here and hold this piece of the wall up." he says looking at the two and leaning on the wall of the morgue.

Beckett goes over to Lanie and the two turn and head across her office giggling like teenagers.

"I'm sorry Lanie, I can't help it. I just came from the bullpen and saw Espo trying to hide what happened."

"Girl, you wouldn't believe the trouble you caused." smiles Lanie.

"I'm so glad for you." Beckett says patting her arm.

Without thinking Lanie sits down on her chair and winces.

"Oh .. **my **... **GOD!** Lanie!" the smile on her face growing wide and her laughter starts again.

"Beckett, shut-up!" says Lanie laughing too.

"I guess it's safe to say that Espo's injury was tended to by a doctor immediately?" she says crying because she's laughing so hard.

"Detective Katherine Beckett! Control yourself!" Lanie says still laughing at the situation.

"Doesn't seem like I'm the one who's out of control!" pausing to catch her breath "So," begins Beckett again trying to keep a straight face"is it safe to assume that the red dress was to his liking?"

"Oh ... bless my soul.." says the doctor picking up a folder and beginning to fan herself.

"Lanie, I'm going to have to go back to my desk. I'd really rather stay with you here and dish but I have to get some work done today but I can at least tease the crap out of Javi for the rest of the day."

"You be nice to that boy. He had a hard ... long ... **tough** night." she corrects herself quickly to avoid the double entendre that she kept walking into.

Beckett bursts into laughter and leaves the ME's office roaring with laughter trying to wave to Lanie behind her but having trouble navigating she's laughing so hard. She stops leaning against a table to support herself for a moment, turns and calls to Lanie "How'd you sprain your wrist and him his ankle?"

"**Beckett!**" comes a cry from the office.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving!" she's laughing harder now than she was before "Come on Castle. I need to get some air." as she goes through the doors into the hallway and lets loose a roaring laugh that echoes in the hallway so loud that Lanie can hear it in her office and she begins to laugh too.

"Beckett?" asks Castle, totally bewildered.

"Nothing Castle, nothing at all. Just let it be." still laughing as she goes into the lab to sign out the evidence she came after originally "Oh I'm going to be sore tomorrow with all this laughing." she thinks to herself.

The ride back to the precinct is silent except for occasional giggling noises from Beckett and long looks from Castle.

"Castle, when does your mother get up?"

"I don't know, today, probably about nine am, why?"

"Nothing, I just have to share something with her."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing for you to concern yourself with." she says laughing again.

"Oh, this does not bode well for me and I suspect Javier too." he says out loud to himself.

"Castle, you have **no** idea." she laughs at him again.

"Oh great." he says looking out the window.

The rest of the ride as well as the ride up in the elevator is quiet but Castle notices Beckett hasn't stopped smiling. As the doors open he says "I will say, it's nice to see how happy you are."

"Thanks partner." she whispers and exits the elevator with him in tow.

She walks across the bullpen looking down and avoiding looking at Espo. She gets to her desk fully composed again, puts her coat on the chair and sits down. As Castle sits in his chair. He looks over to Esposito and says "Hey Espo, what's with the crutches?" as Beckett breaks out in furious laughter again and puts her head down on the desk to hide her laughter. She lifts her head and she's crying and bright red not even trying to control her laughter any more.

Castle, concerned, leans in and says "Kate, you okay?" She waves him off to avoid the conversation.

Just then he sees Esposito jump out of his chair, grab his crutches and storm off to the break room with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm sorry Castle, I can't talk about it." as she tries to regain some measure of composure. Breathing hard, she tries to take a drink of her coffee and before she can even get it to her face "PPppptttttthhhhh" she starts laughing again.

"**Beckett! It's not funny!**" yells Esposito from the break room which just makes her laugh even harder.

Castle and Ryan look at each other and shrug their shoulders realizing they're never going to know the joke but sure that this is going to be a good one for a while.

With tears in her eyes she yells "I'm sorry Javi, I really really am." then quietly, almost to herself "Sort of."

Castle, realizing the next couple of hours are going to be lost, he heads into the break room to get coffees for him and Beckett. He sees Javi standing there, bright red and looking sort of mad but smiling "Javi, you okay bro?"

"Yea Castle, thanks. I'm okay, I just ... it's just that ... I ... let's just say that I understand what you meant about the contents of that dress box much clearer now."

"I'm glad but don't mention it again." he says winking at Esposito and heading back to Beckett's desk with two fresh coffees.

He puts one down in front of her, sits down, and quietly he pulls out his phone and begins to play yet another game to occupy his attention while Beckett tries to get a grip on herself and get some of her own work done.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kate!" she hears from the distance and turns around to see who it is. Doctor Parrish comes hurrying up beside her as they cross the street together.

"Well Lanie, I see the wrist has healed up nicely. Glad to see you're no longer bandaged. How's Javi, he going to get returned to active duty soon?"

"Oh he's healing up just fine." says Lanie.

"I'm sure he is." Kate smirks.

"**Stop that!**" Lanie says gently whacking Kate's arm in admonishment "He's been staying home and keeping his foot up to help it heal. We haven't seen each other in the week and a half since... well..."

"Since we went shopping?"

"Yeah, that's it. Since we went shopping." Lanie laughs with Kate.

"Lanie, for two days my stomach muscles felt all that laughing. I obviously need to spend some more time in the gym but that laugh-fest was a work out."

"Girl, don't talk to me about sore muscles and workouts!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kate giggles.

"Changing the subject, did you find an outfit for the wedding? I mean we did do a lot of shopping, I hope something good... or should I say something **else **good came of all that."

"Well, I have two outfits I've picked as my top choices but neither one really jumps out at me."

"Well, we can try going shopping again with Martha if you want. You have a couple of days before the wedding. I'm sure we can find something."

"Sorry Lanie, just looking at those prices scared me. Imagine wearing a dress like that and spilling something on it? I'd die!"

"Honey, if you can afford one of those, you can afford to throw it away when you're done with it." she laughed.

"I suppose you're right. Can you imagine being like that?"

"Kate, like I said in the elevator after our shopping safari. I could get **very **used to it which is why I believe there's a god and am sure that she has a sense of humor."

"You do realize, don't you that you're absolutely no help to me with this problem." asks Kate, giving Lanie a slight shoulder bump and smiling.

"Well, you could ask your writer-boy for something."

"I almost would like to, just so that I can rub some noses in it."

"What do you mean? It's not like you to be vindictive."

"Well, not really vindictive but I got an email from Maddie and she told me that some of the people she and I went to school with are going to be at the wedding and ... well ... I'd sort of like to let Castle be Castle just to do an 'in your face' thing with some of them. Sadly, you know I don't have such a mean bone in my body. I'm going to be a good girl and act like Kate Beckett should and keep Rick Castle reined in."

"Let's not forget that Katherine Beckett will be escorted by none other than Richard Castle at this affair so, you're already wielding a substantial 'backatcha' stick."

"I know! Isn't it delicious?!" giggles Kate to her friend.

"Dear. I've never met anyone who so deserves such good fortune." says Lanie taking hold of Kate's arm and heading down the sidewalk.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mother? Do you have a moment?" Castle calls from his bedroom.

"Richard? You called?" says Martha sticking her head into the doorway.

"I could use a second opinion, if you have a couple of minutes." he says standing in front of his closet "I want to make sure that I choose the best outfit to go with what Kate's going to be wearing at this wedding tomorrow. Since you've seen her dress and the color, can you offer me any advice here?"

"Oh yes dear, I'll be glad to help. It's nice to see you nervous about a date."

"Mother, I'm not nervous and it's not a date. I'm escorting Kate to a wedding, I want to make sure everything goes right for her. There's going to be people she knew in school there and she's concerned about making a good impression in front of them."

"Richard, as a mother, there are times I really am impressed with how you turned out. Let's see what we've got in here..." as she walks into the closet looking at his suits.

"While we're at it, I'd like your opinion on a car. Do you think it would be better if we used a limo from the car service?"

"Here. Wear this suit with this tie. It fits you particularly well. Possibly the only other good thing Meredeth ever did for you, aside from divorcing you, was this suit. As for your car, if the weather isn't perfect, use the car service but get one of their SUV stretch limos, not the low cars. If the weather is nice, take your Ferrari."

"Seriously mother? The Ferrari? To a wedding?"

"Richard, I can assure you, it will do exactly what you want. Of course, it requires that you let Kate drive to the wedding."

"Okay mother, your advice, like usual, when you're sober, is stellar."

"Richard!" then quietly "Thank you m'boy." and she turns and heads back out of his room.

Castle picks up his phone and makes a quick call "Larry? Hi, Rick Castle, I'd like you to do me a favor. I want the Ferrari prepped for use tomorrow." ... "No, nothing is wrong with it that I know of, it's just that I'm going to be using it and I really need it to be perfect. I want to make sure that there's no problems tomorrow and since I've not driven it in a month or so, I wanted you to check it for me." ... "That's good thank you. I also wanted to let you know, if the weather tomorrow isn't perfect for the Ferrari, I'm going to be calling for a small ... no make that a medium stretch SUV limo." ... "That's wonderful Larry, thank you very much for your attention to it. I've been meaning to ask, did your mother get the signed copies of the books I sent over?" ... "She did? That's great, I'm glad she enjoys them." ... "Okay, great, let me know if there's any problems. Thanks again. 'bye."


	14. Chapter 14

"Lanie, I'm so glad you could make it over today on such short notice." sighs Kate.

"For you, anything honey. I haven't seen you this nervous in a while. What's going on?" asks Lanie.

"I have picked out these two outfits for today and I'm not happy with either. I'm hoping you can help me 'get it together' to make a good impression."

"Wow, this is déjà vu, just like the first time he took you out on a date. You're as nervous as a school-girl."

"Lanie! It wasn't a date, it was an undercover operation and I'm not nervous about him this time, it's me that I'm nervous about. And, just for the record, I want you to remember I'm a crack shot, if you tell him how nervous I am right now, you're in big trouble!" Kate says smiling and laughing.

"Kate honey, you're so nervous right now, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if you had to."

Twisting her face a bit... "Hmmm you might be right."

"First off Kate, let's see what we have here. Okay, this is a good start, we can work with this. What jewelry do you plan on wearing?"

"Lanie." she says, standing there, hands on her hips, waiting for her friend to get the message.

"Oh I forgot, you still think your sidearm is a fashion accessory. Okay, we'll figure this out as we..."

(Ding dong)

"Who the heck could that be?" Kate asks looking at Lanie "Would you mind getting the door for me? I don't want to answer the door in my towel."

"You bet, just hang on for a minute." Lanie says as she leaves the room.

She hears the door close "Who is it Lanie?"

"You won't believe me if I told you." she says coming into the room.

"Oh no, not again." Kate says staring at the box in Lanie's hands.

"There's a card, let's see what it says." Lanie pulls the card from the envelope "With Love, from your fairy-godmother. I'll pick you up at two pm."

"How can **anyone** do these sort of things!?" Kate says smiling.

"I'm glad to see you not angry at him this time. I guess it really is déjà vu. Now stop talking and open it, I want to see what he got you!"

Lifting the cover to the box, both women suck in a breath when they recognize the expensive green dress Kate had tried on.

"Well well well. That man is something honey. If you ever get tired of him, I'll take him off your hands, just let me know, you won't have to ask twice."

"Lanie... What do I do?" Kate asks tearfully staring at the dress.

"Katherine. Look at me for a moment." Lanie says turning Kate's face by the chin "He loves you and is willing to show it. Don't think that is a little thing, especially for someone who has his own walls." she reaches into the box to pull out the dress "I suggest, my dear lady, you put this beautiful dress on and show him that you appreciate his gift of thought and heart. I'll remind you of what I told you a while ago, 'he's your's', enjoy that gift too."

"This really does feel like a fairy-tale story at times." Taking in a deep breath and wiping her eyes "Okay Doctor, you've convinced me. Let's get this party started!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Well Lanie, do you think it works?" says Kate twirling around in the middle of the room.

"Kate... I..." starts Lanie "I ... I don't know what to say, it is so incredibly beautiful and you look so happy, you're glowing. The dress fits you like it was custom made for you. Martha was right. You're going to stop traffic and more than a few hearts. If you want, I can give you some smelling salts in case your date passes out on you." she says winking.

"You think so? It all feels so... so... I can't think of the word." says Kate smiling.

"I know the word."

"What is it?"

"Magical."

"Yes. That's the word. Magical. I feel a bit like Cinderella."

"You look it too." says Lanie "I want one thing out of this today."

"What's that" Kate asks looking serious.

"I want a photo from the wedding of you two."

"It's a deal, I'll make sure Maddie gets me one." pausing for a moment and smiling "Or two."

"That's my girl! Oh, I should have asked? Are you carrying any protection?" smirks Lanie.

"Lanie Parrish! What kind of a question is that?" Kate scolds.

"I just wanted to make sure you had your gun and badge with you." she says winking "Who's mind was in the gutter **this **time huh?"

(Ding dong)

Looking at her watch Lanie says "To the very second. Amazing, just amazing."

"Okay, here we go." Kate says taking a deep breath and she opens the door "Hello Castle."

He stands there, with a small bouquet of roses in his hand, perfectly attired, staring at her.

"Castle? You okay?" she asks as Lanie starts to laugh in the background.

"Huh? Oh yeah. You... you..." he stammers.

"I what?"

"You... look..."

"Castle, come in out of the corridor." she says as she grabs his arm and pulls him in.

"It's just... **WOW**."

Lanie, laughs harder now and announces "The great Richard Castle, Master of the Macabre, prince of the quick-witted-return, reduced to a babbling idiot. Kate, if you didn't think that dress was nice, now you have proof."

"Castle? Are you alright?"

"My god Kate, Mother said you looked good in it but ..."

Giggling now "Thank you Castle. That's very sweet of you." and she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Kate, you've got your hands full now. I'm going home." says Lanie "I want a **full** report tomorrow." as she closes the door behind her.

"No Kate, I mean I knew you'd look good but..."

"But what?"

"wow" he says quietly still looking her over.

She does a little twirl to give him the full effect. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, that's an understatement." slowly regaining his faculties he winks and says "The dress is nice too."

They hug and give a little kiss as he says "Shall we begin our little adventure?" holding the door open for her.

As they ride down in the elevator, Kate keeps fidgeting. Castle, seeing this, presses the 'STOP' button. "Kate, I want you to look at me" he says taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes "You are so beautiful the only person who won't be pleased to see you will be the bride. I want you to relax, everything is going to be fine. You are a better person and much more of a woman than anyone there could ever hope to be. They will be dumbfounded at the sight of you and it will be their loss that they were never your friends."

"Thank you Rick. Thank you for everything."

Smiling, he whispers to her "Always." as he pulls back from her, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long box with a bow on it. "This is for you." he says pressing it into her hands.

Slowly she opens it to find a beautiful string of pearls with a green emerald pendant. She blinks, trying to hold back the tears. He reaches over and takes it from the box and says "May I?"

Speechless, she nods and turns so he can put the necklace on her and then turns back. Hoarsely she whispers "How does it look?"

"Absolutely beautiful. Thank you for accepting it and thank you for wearing it." he gives her a quick kiss and pulls the 'STOP' button to continue their journey to the lobby holding her hand.

When they get off the elevator, Kate sees the Ferrari outside and her eyes sparkle "Why did you do this?"

"Cinderella rides in an exquisite coach doesn't she?" he smiles, those blue eyes sparkling at her. He holds up the keys for her "To complete the effect, you'll be driving."

She giggles and they head for the car, hand in hand. Castle opens the driver's door for her and helps her into the car, closes the door, goes to the passenger's side and gets in.

"Why's the top up?" she asks.

"I don't want to mess your hair." he says fastening his seatbelt "That is, until much later tonight." he says slyly and winks at her.

She turns the powerful sports car into the traffic and heads for the hall where the wedding will be held. During the ride, they don't speak, she's just smiling ear to ear, lighting up her face and making her eyes sparkle. Castle just keeps glancing over at her drinking in her beauty and the pleasure she's feeling at this moment.

As they pull up to the hall, Castle reaches over and grabs her hand on the gearshift. "Kate, check your hair and makeup." and he reaches up and pulls down the visor mirror, unsnaps his seatbelt, gets out of the car and scurries over to her side. He waits until she puts the visor back up and then opens her door and gives her his hand. As she turns and puts her leg out of the car, she smiles at him and pulls her dress up ever so slightly so he can see the lace atop the stockings she's wearing. She winks and then gets out of the car holding his hand.

"Richard, put your eyes back in their sockets." she whispers.

"Hey, not my fault." he quips.

"Why did you have me check my hair and makeup, it's still good isn't it?" she asks concerned.

"I needed you to wait for me to come around to help you out." he says.

"Why? I can get out myself." she says, knowing she loves being treated like a lady.

"It wasn't for you specifically that I did that. What I did was let you mark your territory so everyone could see it."

"Oh?" was all she could say.

"When we're going in, watch the men's and women's faces, you're going to enjoy this show." he says as she hands him the keys smiling and, holding his arm, they turn to the hall and head in. Without even looking, Castle tosses the keys for the expensive car to the valet off to his side and continues on. Leaning in, he whispers "I want you to know, when we pulled up, every guy was jealous and wanted that car and every woman thought they were being jerks. As soon as you got out, every man wanted **you** and every woman was **jealous**."

"Why would you say that to me? You're embarrassing me!" she whispered.

"I know, I did that to put that rosy color in your cheeks and sparkle in your eye." he says giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"There's a seat over there." she says indicating a spot down back.

"No my dear. I ask you to trust me, I'm going to make sure this goes well for you." To the usher he speaks softly and he leads them down the aisle, arm in arm, past everyone in the hall, to the row directly behind Maddie's family. He holds her hand as she takes her seat and sits next to her. At almost every row they passed, more whispering could be heard.

Leaning in, he whispers to her, "Here's what's going to happen today in this hall. Everyone's already buzzing about Richard Castle at the wedding with a beautiful woman whom he treats like a princess that he let drive his expensive Ferrari. Word of that will spread, the usual 'Maddie knows Castle?' kind of things will go around the room. Then, when that dies down and we leave, they will **all** get to see just who Richard Castle is with and she, that's you my dear sweet Kate, will be the center of attention and envy. I want you to have no delusions about this, you are going to be the talk and envy of every man and woman in this place." quickly he adds "Except of course, the bride and hopefully the minister."

She smiles at him, losing herself in those blue eyes of his. Just lost, swimming in those deep pools. He winks at her and holds her hand tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

The ceremony was beautiful. The bride lovely in a long gown. The groom, natty and proper, looked scared to death but happier than just about anyone on the planet. They wrote their own vows, and spoke eloquently about their love for each other.

Kate had noticed, probably thanks to her detective training, whispering, as Castle said, all around them, she supposes he's right and it was a lot of 'Ooooh look! Richard Castle!' type of things.

As the guests rose to leave, to head for the reception at Q3, Castle got up first, and turned around so he was facing the rest of the hall to hold out his hand for Kate. She took it gently, got up, stepping to his side and taking his arm. It was then that she could hear the whispering change, she also heard a few gasps. Castle put his hand on her's and whispered, "What'd I tell you?" she blushed, said nothing and pulled in closer to his side.

Outside the hall, Maddie and her new husband got into a white carriage pulled by two white horses and headed off to the reception to cheering and applause. As the crowd began to break up to go, a number of people noticed Castle there and came over to say hello and get autographs. Two bridesmaids came over and asked him to sign their chests. "This seems to be a problem he's going to have for a long time." Kate thought to herself. To her surprise and delight, he never flinched, he simply apologized and said he doesn't do that anymore. He also made a point of holding and squeezing her hand when he said it.

Castle said, not too quietly to be heard "If you'll excuse me for a moment dear, I'll go request our car." he pulled himself away from her and headed over to the valet. He slipped the head valet some money and talking to him, allowing those in the crowd who knew Kate to approach her. It was obvious to anyone that a great deal of posturing was taking place very quickly with the women and men involved in the discussions except for Kate who, thanks to years of practice, held her posture and demeanor in check perfectly, she never let one iota of ground go. As they talked, Castle came up behind her and slipped his hand around her waist and stood next to her. He never interrupted or said a word, he stood there, acting like '**her** arm candy', holding her, listening to everyone, looking them in the eye and never moving from her side. More than one woman tried to catch his eye and he ignored them as if he didn't see them. Just then, the roar of the Ferrari could he heard as the valet brought the car around and parked it in front of the hall. Castle had asked the valet to make a point of bringing it before anyone else's car and to 'let the engine speak to the crowd' as he put it to the young man.

"Katherine, our car is here." he said offering his arm. "If you'll excuse us" he said courteously but clearly dismissing the small crowd "we need to get to the restaurant."

"Thank you Ricky, yes, let's go." with that, he walked her to the driver's side and held the door for her, helped her in, made sure her dress wasn't going to be caught in the door. Closed it and without looking at one other face, he made his way around the car to the passenger's side as Kate revved the engine a bit getting ready to go. As soon as his belt was fastened, she pulled into traffic like she was pulling out of the pits at the Indy speedway, the engine roared and the tires squealed and Kate Beckett and that guy she was with were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

"Castle, I want to say one thing right now to you." she spoke flatly and calmly driving through traffic.

"Okay, speak your mind."

"No, it is important that you never tell anyone what I'm about to say." her tone serious and purposeful.

Getting worried and a little nervous of where this might be going, he steels himself and says "Of course Kate."

"Okay ... **OHMIGOD - ****OHMIGOD** - **OHMIGOD**!" she yells like a little kid getting her Christmas wish.

"So, I take it you're okay with the way things have gone so far?" he smirks, knowing that this is another cloud that she'll be on for a while.

"Castle... Rick, that was just so freakin' cool!" she says ready to burst "I... I... That was ... You ... and then ...We ... Me... I mean..."

Castle sat back laughing, enjoying the sheer delight she was experiencing.

Looking out the window at the city zipping by "Hey Kate, do you have any idea where you're going?" he asked, not really caring.

"Yeah... Um... Oh who cares! That was so much fun!" she laughs. Her face is lit up. She has that smile that melts his heart. What more could he want. "Rick, I'm not much for wanting to be seen or noticed and I don't want to do this again but **damn **that was fun."

"Kate, this isn't over yet. We still have to go to Q3." as he says it, Kate down shifts, and turns the car down a side street like a pro. Gathering some self control, she slows the car down.

"Rick." she says.

"Yes dear?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear you say that." and she smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

As they turn the corner, pull up to Q3, and stop Castle says "Same rules apply." She flips down the visor mirror and starts to feign primping. Castle unbuckles himself, gets out and quickly heads to her side of the car. He waits until she flips up the mirror and he opens her door and offers his hand. This time, as she gets out she offers no tease of her stockings. "What's the matter Ricky, you look disappointed, don't worry, you'll see more later. You can't be this nice to me without my thanking you properly." she says putting her hand on his cheek and feeling his temperature rise as he blushes.

"Okay." is the best retort he can give with his throat tightened up and his mouth suddenly dry.

He offers her his arm but doesn't take the keys, she knows just by the look on his face what to do. As they go around the car and approach the curb, without looking, she throws the keys behind her back through the air to the shocked valet. "The NBA would be proud of that pass." he chuckles.

All eyes outside turn and follow them through the crowd and into the restaurant. As soon as Maddie sees Kate, they hurry to meet in the middle.

"Becks! Thank you for coming!"

"Maddie, I'm so happy for you! You have my very best wishes, you look so lovely in that gown. Your husband, oh god, how weird is that to say, '**your **husband'. Anyway, your husband seems to be holding up under the pressure, he looked like he'd pass out earlier."

"He almost did, we had to hang on to each other to keep from falling down. My knees only stopped shaking a few minutes ago. Enough of that, we can dish about the wedding later, what's goin' on with you and Richard? I gather things have changed?"

"Oh yes, to say the very least. But Maddie it **has **to stay quiet. It can't be public. We're allowing his 'playboy' image to continue because I can't date co-workers and if we're found out, I will lose my job. That also means that any photograph of us being together shouldn't get out to the media."

"Oh Becks, I'm sorry to hear that but look on the bright-side" leaning in and whispering "you're in a forbidden romance, how cool is that!?"

"I know huh!?" Kate says giddy.

"Oh my god Becks! You look so beautiful! I love that dress!"

"Thank you, Richard got it for me as a surprise."

"That's one of the reasons that I hate you." Maddie says.

"What? What do you mean?" Kate looks almost hurt.

"Why do you think? You're wearing off-the-rack clothes that look like the designer cut them for you to wear on the runway."

"Cut it out Maddie! You're so bad!"

"Becks, did I hear right, that you arrived driving a **Ferrari**?"

"That's all Rick, he felt he wanted to ... shall we say, make an entrance."

"I see, boys and their toys?" smiles Maddie knowingly.

"If you don't tell anyone, I'll tell you a secret, it **was** fun to do! So tell me, where are you and your new **husband**" specially emphasizing the word "going for your honeymoon?"

"Oh Becks, things didn't go as planned in that regard. We're going to have to hold on our real honeymoon for a couple of months. We're going to spend a long weekend in Connecticut at a friend's house, they're in Europe and offered it to us as a present. The reason we can't go on a real honeymoon right now is some backers just put money into the restaurant and I need to be here to make sure nothing goes wrong for a little while. Once that's done, we're going to, get this, Canada for a two week tour then a week in Bermuda. The place we're going has private bungalows and I'm planning on getting a tan 'all over' if you catch my drift." she says smiling.

"Maddie, I'm so happy for you, this has been wonderful. It seems that Q3 has made quite a name for itself too."

"Yes, sadly, partly because of poor Wolf's murder. He had no real family so we've got his picture up on our back wall as a member of our family here. I can't tell you how proud I was that **you **were the one who caught the killer and brought him to justice."

"Thank you, I felt especially pleased that I could do it for you and everyone involved."

"We took pictures of the cake he'd made for his ... well, for the woman he was going to propose to, and we have that as a special order item, it also has his name on it. The pastry chef takes it as a point of pride that he can make those for people. For every one that gets ordered, we donate to a cooking school in Wolf's name."

"Oh that's wonderful. It seems like your dreams have all come true!"

"So Becks, what about you? Where's this all going with you two?"

"Maddie. I don't want to think about that now. We're very happy together."

"Is that enough Kate?"

"It is for now."

"Okay Becks if you say so. I want to dish with you some more but I'm getting 'that' look from my, wait for it, **husband**, to mingle and schmooze."

"That's fine Maddie, I probably need to go rescue Castle."

"I hate to tell you but you don't. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked over here. He's still standing by the door, where you left him, patiently waiting for you. He's talking to people but he's not looking away from you. We'll talk later, go over there and be happy and enjoy yourself. I'll take care of the photographs, don't worry."

"Later!" Kate says as she turns to face Castle. He's smiling wide at her, that damn smile, she wants to melt when he looks at her like that. She starts walking back to where Castle is standing and she hears him quickly excuse himself right in the middle of someone talking to him and walks over to meet her half-way "I thought you two were going to ignore the rest of the party for the duration." he says offering her his arm.

"Thanks Castle, this has been a blast."

"It's not over you know."

"I know but I wanted to let you know I'm having a lot of fun."

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Can't fool you eh?"

"About as much as I can fool you." he winks at her. "So, lady's choice, what would you like to do? Get a drink? Mingle? Arm wrestle? Sit down? Make out like ferrets in the corner? Dance on a table?"

"You're incorrigible."

"Gawd it's sexy when you talk to me like that."

"Let's get a drink and make a loop shall we?"

"You're on." offering his arm to her, as she slips her hand onto his arm, he covers it with his hand. It feels so warm, she can feel the energy from him. He has beautiful hands that are soft and gentle but large enough to be lost in.

"Kate, a touch of white wine?" he asks offering her a glass.

"Yes please." she says taking it gently and having a small sip.

"I'll have you know, if this were any other occasion, I'd be paying the bartender lots of money to load your drinks for me so that I can get you drunk and have my way with you."

"Did you forget I carry a gun?"

"Ooooo! That is so hot you know." he giggles.

"Anyway, get me drunk and you might just get a sleeping woman on your hands."

"Mental note made, that won't happen if I can help it. Oh, by the way, don't introduce me right away."

"I don't understand, why? I'm not ashamed to be seen with you so why?"

"I'm glad to hear that" he says leaning in a bit more "but I want you to remember, **I'm** here with **you**, **you're** not here with **me**. Got it?"

"Okay, got it writer boy." she says squeezing his arm and smiling.

They walk off, to make a circuit of the room. Kate meeting people and introducing her escort almost as an after thought. On and on, some asking for autographs, the occasional woman trying to flirt with him. And a creepy guy who was also trying to flirt with him. Not once did he falter, his attention remained on Kate the entire time. Other women even asked for his 'special' autograph and he politely declined saying he doesn't do that anymore. When pressed by one woman for a reason he explained "Two very simple reasons. The first is, I have a young daughter and if I caught her doing such a thing I'd be heart-broken, I don't want to perpetuate it. Secondly, I'm here with this lovely lady and I have no need or desire to flirt with any woman which is all that really is." she agreed dejectedly and let him sign a napkin from the wedding to her.

"Castle?"

"Yes Kate?"

"That was really sweet. Thank you."

"You're welcome of course but I didn't do it for you. It was the truth, I feel it and I mean it."

"Well thank you again. I find it amazing how someone can do ask you to do that while I'm on your arm like this."

"I can't say I understand it myself but I don't care. That guy has grown up a good bit."

"I hope not too much you know. He's still kinda fun to be around."

"I'll remind you of that one day when you **least **expect it."

"Uh oh Cas... Rick. This is going to be extra fun."

To avoid who she's looking at he whispers in her ear "You can pretend we're lost in ourselves for a moment, tell me why and who it is."

She giggles a little and puts her arm around his neck "We're going to meet a woman who was the queen of the class, she got everything, she always got straight A's, she had the captain of the football team, she had the captain of the basketball team, she was the be-all end-all. Rumor was she had one of the teachers too. And yes she was the first girl any of us knew of who got an STD. She also had the personality of that woman you once introduced me to, Sheila Blaine. She had no problems walking over the still warm bodies of her friends to get what she wanted or **who **she wanted. She made a point of working me and Maddie over whenever she could."

"Well my dear, prepare to sparkle." To punctuate the statement, he gives her a peck on the cheek knowing they're being watched.

As they turn to continue on their way Kate zeros in for the opening salvo "Laura! How good to see you. It has been a long time!"

Staring at Kate and glancing at Castle, she has obvious trouble finding the words she wants. "Katie, how have you been? You're looking well. I would have thought you'd have left this area and moved to some far off land by now."

"Laura, no one but my father gets to call me Katie, just Kate is fine. No, I'm not going to leave New York soon, I love this city. I've done some traveling but I always like coming back here to my home."

The entire time Kate is speaking, Laura keeps glancing at Castle but Kate keeps her cool. For her, controlling this conversation is child's play compared to making hardened murders confess their crimes.

"And how about you Laura? Did you ever marry that guy, what was his name, I'm sorry that I forgot it, Jerry?"

"Yes, Jerry and I got married right out of school, we went to college together and it fell apart, that was my first divorce."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, he seemed like such a decent guy. Your first? How many times have you been married?"

"This is my second, Ralph and I met at a um ... church gathering and we hit it off right away."

"That's so wonderful Laura, what's Ralph do?"

"He's the lead mechanic for the department of public works where we live. It can be a stressful job but he enjoys his work. He had to work today, that's why he couldn't make it."

"I'm sorry he had to work but that's a very good job, hard working and honest. I bet you have a bevy of kids too, any grandchildren?"

"Three children, and no grandchildren, my oldest daughter just became a nun, she's going to South America to work with some village there. My second child, also named Jerry after his father, just got married to a nice man but they're not sure if they want to adopt."

"Oh that's wonderful, I hope they do, so many children need loving parents."

"And who's this with you Kate?" now speaking to Castle directly "You look like that author, Richard Castle, do you ever have people confuse you with him?"

"Hi Laura." shaking her hand "No, that never happens, my book publisher makes sure my head shot on the back cover is a good one." he says never letting go of Kate's hand.

"You... You're really? Kate? Is he serious?" Laura asks turning to Kate. Castle can feel Kate's grip on his arm. He knows that this fly just landed on the spider's web.

"I'm sorry for my lapse in manners, Richard, this is Laura, we went to school together with Maddie. Laura, yes, this is Richard Castle the author and a dear friend."

"Oh my Mr Castle, it's so nice to meet you in person!" Laura says extending a hand. "I loved your Derrick Storm books but I think your Nikki Heat is so much better. Those sex scenes are delicious. Our book club voted to read your latest book last week instead of that whatsis gray book and most of the women in the club wanted to invite you to our library for a reading but decided you might not be safe if you get my drift." she winks at the last statement.

"I'm so glad you enjoy them. You don't need to worry about my safety, I have my own personal protection right here in Kate. She's a heck of a woman." he says smiling at Kate and giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"Oh, in what way?" asks Laura falling squarely into the trap.

"Well, you do know that Nikki Heat is based on Kate here don't you? She's the NYPD Homicide Detective I've been working with for those books."

"You?" Laura says, timidly pointing at Kate.

"Yes." says Kate, taking a little sip of her wine and enjoying the roasting this woman is getting.

"You're a cop?" Laura asks her.

Castle interrupts before Kate can answer "No Laura, she's not 'a cop', she's one of New York's very best homicide detectives, you don't get to that level without being very very good. She's one of few in a very exclusive group."

"**And** you're Nikki Heat?" she asks Kate, wide-eyed, still stunned, and still pointing.

"Well, Nikki Heat **is** fiction." Kate says.

"Mostly fiction dear, some of her is real." Castle says giving Kate's hand a squeeze and leaning into her a bit to emphasize their closeness "The truth is, Nikki Heat, for all that you see on the page is a shadow of Kate here. I wish I could do more to Nikki to do justice to Kate but that's not going to happen soon, I'm a good writer but not that good."

"Laura, I'd love to chat some more but I see an old friend over there who I need to catch up with. We'll be around, let's talk again later okay?" says Kate as she steps away and heads across the room.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I think you did?" he asks her quietly.

"Oh my god Rick, you can't imagine!"

"Yes I can, and just to add a cherry on top, she's standing back there talking to someone, still wide-eyed, and pointing at us, or probably you specifically. There's something I just wanted to point out to you in case you missed it. She said she met her husband at a church gathering but she hesitated before saying 'church'"

"I noticed, that and she's drinking club soda, it must have been an A-A meeting." says Kate."I do wish her well with that. It's a hard thing and it can be devastating."

"But that was still fun right?" he asks.

"Well duh!" she says smiling.

"I do have to ask the obvious question though, if that woman's so despicable, what's she doing here at Maddie's wedding?" Castle asks.

Kate explains "During a short period in Maddie's past, things got very difficult for her, when she was about seventeen, for about a year, she lived with Laura's family. Basically, it was that or the street and they took her in. Laura's mother was an angel. Everyone else, not so much. Laura was a frenemy to Maddie but only marginally."

"I almost feel sorry for barbecuing her like we just did." he says quietly.

"No, don't. During that year, Maddie was saved from the street by Laura's mother but Laura was still an evil witch. I sometimes think she got worse to get back at her mother for being so nice to everyone."

"If you say so. Obviously, a complicated situation. Good luck to her."

"Yes, I don't wish her ill, I'll even be nice to her and I'll forgive some of the things she did to me and Madison but I won't **forget **any of them. Just telling her the truth is enough."

"Speaking of truths, did I tell you that you look beautiful?" he says smiling at her.

"Thank you. I think it's been at least fifteen minutes since you last did." squeezing his arm and giving it a little hug "Let's go mingle."

As the night wore on, they wove between the attendees, saying hello and exchanging pleasantries.

At one point, Kate offers "I'm so happy to see that Jennifer Wong is doing so well with Q3 as head chef now. I'm not sure I'd have liked to have to step into Wolf's shadow like that but she seems to shine on her own now."

"Yes, and she seems to have settled in and has her own following too." he adds "You can see her self-confidence has increased too. She's a lot less timid then when we first met her. Not that she was really timid but she's now more like George Patton."

While they're walking along he asks "How are you holding up?"

"I'm having a blast. How about you? Tired yet?"

"Kate, this is a walk in the park for me. I'm just making sure you're okay."

"Well, thanks to some writer boy that I know, I'm doing very well tonight. I'll have to remember to thank him later on when I see him. Of course, I'll have to think of some **special** way of expressing my appreciation to him. Hey, Rick, you're creative, think you could conjure up some ideas for me?" she teases, watching the ideas and scenarios running through his head play across his face "Oh, I'm sorry, you seem to be lost in thoughts of your own, I won't disturb you then."

"Ah... Yeah. I..." he starts and gives up trying to answer her when she squeezes his arm smiling at him. Letting him off the hook she says "I don't think I've ever seen Judge Markaway look so relaxed, even at your poker games."

"I know, the guy was smiling and everything. I have to say, his wife is so sweet and my god, I thought **he** was short." he laughed.

"I find it amazing that he and his wife as such foodies, I swear the pair of them would hardly outweigh my purse."

"Can you imagine how young they must have been when they got married? To have a marriage of two powerful people last that long is no small accomplishment." Castle marveled. The asks "Kate, I meant to ask you, who's that tall woman with the gray hair, I noticed that neither of you used each other's names. I don't mind that you didn't introduce me but I noticed that she didn't introduce her boy toy either. I swear I've seen that guy before too."

"I know it was rude but there was a reason. That's the wife of the chief of detectives."

"And that guy with the hair didn't look like her husband and he's definitely not her son."

"You got it, first try. We both recognized each other and our dates and winked at each other to keep it secret. You don't recognize him because he has his clothes on."

"Excuse me?" he says leaning away from her for a good look at her face and acting very shocked.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"'Hans von Mannshaft'. The stripper with the Fabio look."

"Shut the front door!" Castle says smiling.

"I know, isn't it delicious? The good news is, you and I could, as you put it so delicately, 'make out like ferrets', right in front of her and she'd never tell."

"Oh that's good, can we start right now?" he smirks at her.

"Castle. Focus!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we'll do that later." and she winks at him again "She said she hired him just so she wasn't alone, because her husband 'had to work'."

"Ahh.. Got it." Looking around, Castle says"It looks like everyone's winding down and starting to take their seats for dinner. Would you like to go find our seat?"

"Yes I would but I want to make one more stop on the way. After that, we won't bother with anyone else in the room, we'll just enjoy ourselves. Remember I mentioned the captain of the football team earlier?"

"Yeah, when you told me about Laura."

"Exactly, well, that's him over there." She says indicating with her eyes.

Stifling a laugh Castle tilts his head down and leans into her to whisper "You mean, the fat guy with the really bad hairpiece?"

"Yeah, that's him. He was dating Maddie when Laura set her sights on him. The rumor was that he's where that STD came from. Maddie told me that her new husband **insisted **that she invite him to purge herself of her memories."

"He sure looks cathartic to me. I know better but I'm going to give him the benefit of a doubt and ask anyway..." he starts.

"No, that's not his daughter." she interrupts.

"Oh my."

"'Oh my'? Some writer, that's the best you can do?"

"For that, yeah. I'll just be quiet and be a good monkey for the moment. Let's go."

Without looking at her target, Kate steers a course through the crowd to where this man is standing, looking up she feigns surprise "Johnny! I almost didn't recognize you. It's been such a long time. Nice to see you again." she says holding out her hand.

Dumbfounded by the sight of the stunning woman in front of him, he stares open mouthed at Kate until his 'date' not too subtlety, kicks him in the leg. "Ouch, oh, I'm sorry, hi, I'm not sure I remember your name. This is Tiffany my ... executive assistant." he says extending his hand to Kate.

She shakes his hand and Tiffany's then drops her first bomb. "Oh I understand. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. I'm Kate Beckett, you might remember me as having braces back then. Maddie and I were good friends."

His eyes go wide at the name and he involuntarily gives her a look up and down "You're Kate Beckett? Really?"

"Yup, that's me. You'll remember me as the little girl with pigtails you once threw into the boy's locker room shower." she says smiling but still with a trace of venom in her voice.

"I ... I ... You ..." he stammers.

"So how have you been?" she asks, as usual, clearly controlling the situation.

"I um fine, fine, thank you for asking, I am a used car salesman in New Jersey." he says constantly glancing at Castle then noticing Tiffany has 'turned on' the charm and is trying to catch Rick's attention.

"How about you? What do you do these days?" he asks trying to regain control of things.

Just then a squeaky, nasally voice interrupts "Hi, I'm Tiffany." directly to Rick and she puts her hand out, to him, slicing through the space between Kate and Johnny.

"Very nice to meet you Tiffany, I'm Richard." he says courteously shaking her hand, coldly avoiding her attempts at flirting with him. He quickly returns his hand and attention to Kate. It is obvious that Tiffany is miffed at not landing a shot on her target.

Johnny stares at him for a minute "You look like that writer guy." turning to his date "Tiffany, what's that book you're reading at the office?"

"You mean Nikki Heat? He doesn't look like her at all." she says.

"No, the guy on the back, Castle? Is that the name?"

"Yea but dis guy's much more handsome." she says in her normal squeaky voice unabashedly trying to give Castle her best 'come hither' look.

"I'm sorry, please forgive my lapse in manners Johnny. Yes, this is Richard Castle. Richard, this is Johnny, he was the captain of our football team in school. He was dating Maddie for a while."

"**The** Richard Castle? From the books?" he asks, putting an arm around Tiffany's waist trying to keep her reined in.

"Well, not **from** the books, I'm **from** New York, I **write** the books." says Richard extending his hand only to be met with what can best be called 'a limp fish' from Johnny "Pleased to meet you." he says properly.

"Johnny, tell them about **your** business, he's got such an interesting jawb." Tiffany barges in again "He actually gets to work with da mob in New Yawk, he gets them cars when they need them." she crows.

Johnny, foolishly doesn't drop it or admonish her but decides to use that as a spring-board for the conversation, "Well, I wouldn't say it that way. I sell used cars and some 'particular' people from New York like to do a lot of business with me."

"Oh Pookie! You're so modest." scolds Tiffany giving Johnny's ample midsection a swat. Turning to Kate "So what do you do?"

The timing couldn't have been more perfect, Johnny had just lifted his beer to his lips and started drinking as Kate looks at Tiffany "I work here in New York, I'm an NYPD Homicide Detective."

Castle, knowing what was coming was prepared, he turned sideways shielding Kate and pushing her a bit to the side as Johnny's drink came out his nose and sprayed all over the space he had just occupied.

Coughing heavily, bright red in the face, oblivious to the scene he just made and the people staring at him, and trying to regain what composure he could, Johnny grabbed for his handkerchief to clean himself up as the beer foam dripped from his nose.

"Waaa...What?" he finally chokes out.

"I said I'm a New York City Police Detective, I work in the Homicide division." she says calmly as Castle steps back to where he was.

"A cop?" he mumbles through his handkerchief.

"Are you okay Pookie?" Tiffany asks.

Now Rick gets to help. "Kate here is the inspiration for the Nikki Heat character in my books."

Obviously dumbfounded Tiffany pipes up again "**You're **Nikki Heat?" pointing at Kate and ignoring 'Pookie'.

"Well," she says smiling, "**I'm **not Nikki, she's fictional but it's close enough, yes."

"I love your books!" she says to Kate, obviously confusing the character with the author "Your sex scenes are totally hot."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy them." Chimes in Castle "I try my best."

Kate intercedes with "Rick, it looks like it's time for us to take our seats." turning back to Johnny still coughing and cleaning himself up "It was nice seeing you again Johnny, I'm sure we'll talk again real soon." she says pleasantly but knowing full well what he'll interpret it as "Tiffany, nice to have met you too." says Kate.

As the two turn and start to walk away, Tiffany, again, not so quietly, says to Johnny "Pookie, she's da one wit da Ferrari!"

Castle squeezes Kate's hand as they head for their table and Kate, puts her head on his shoulder for a moment and says "Okay, **that **was fun."

"I'm very glad."

"You are?" she asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I'm very glad I never stayed on your bad side. You're not evil but you know how to swing the truth and hit the right mark."

"Well, those two instances are probably the only time you'll see me make a point to do that. Maddie and I endured a lot of crap from those two, the others were followers but they were the instigators. Truth be told, I didn't really feel like I was getting revenge just now as much as pushing back for all the times we'd been pushed and bullied. What we did to them just now wasn't us being mean, we told the truth. We enjoyed their discomfort but had they not been so mean to begin with they wouldn't have felt the discomfort."

"You do realize that he is now going to spend every day expecting a raid by the cops on his place of business. He's also going to assume every car that goes by him is doing surveillance." Lowering his voice more he asks "He pushed you into the boy's shower? That's a whole level of nasty below mean."

"It wasn't really 'pushed', he carried me, kicking and screaming through the locker room and threw me like a bowling ball onto the floor of the busy shower. You wouldn't believe the trauma that caused a young, and mostly innocent girl, the funny thing was, there were a bunch of guys in there and instead of acting macho, they were all embarrassed and running like little girls to cover themselves, I didn't 'see' anything of course but I was mortified, I just ran out of there as if my hair was on fire. It took me days to stop crying over that. The idea that someone could make a decision to do something so mean and hurtful bothered me for ages."

"As George Herbert said, 'Living well is the best revenge.' and my mother made a point of reminding me of that an awful lot while I was in school and I think this is a perfect example of that." he reminded her. "You know, if I had properly prepared for this, I would have borrowed Ryan's buttonhole camera and recorded these encounters, I'm sure Maddie would appreciate some of them."

"Oh without a doubt, I know Lanie would get a kick out of that last one." she says smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Here's your seat." he says holding her chair "I should tell you that Martha may give you an honorary degree from her school for that last performance when I tell her about it."

"Thank you Rick." she squeezes his hand on the table and doesn't let it go.

"Would you like me to get you a fresh drink?"

"No thank you, I can work on this glass of wine for a while longer. I'd rather get some food in my stomach. I don't want the wine to go to my head, I may jump you here on the floor."

"What the..." says Castle, reaching into his coat and pulling out his phone. Looking at it, he looks at Kate and tells her "Uh oh, we're in trouble."

"Why? What's wrong?" she says concerned.

He turns his phone to her so she can read the text message "Damnit! I want an update NOW! ;) -L" and laughs "It seems that she can't wait until tomorrow. Here, you can send it." passing his phone to her to reply on. "Having great time, Castle been good"

"Writer monkey always good." he says quietly pouting to her.

"Not always but you have been extra good tonight." she says without looking up and finishing her message "so far. Having blast. Tell Espo I might be late tomorrow. Will have lots of stories to tell.-KB" and she sends the message. As she goes to hand the phone back to Castle, it buzzes again. "Can't wait. Will do. Be good... No, don't be.-L" she smiles when she reads it and hands it back to him. "Well, we can always claim to be under doctor's orders." and she winks again.

As the guests finish taking their seats the wait staff begins their intricate dance, weaving between tables, making sure everything is perfect and distributing the courses of the special meals prepared by Chef Wong to everyone. Each meal and course a special treat designed for the specific occasion personally by the chef. Each meal placed on the table was different from the one next to it, she carefully arranged the process so everyone got to try a little of everything, something Q3 is specially known for.

Between courses, Kate says "I'm surprised at Rocko, he really seems to miss the Derick Storm character, I never would have pegged him for a reader of that kind of book."

"When Maddie took me to dinner at his restaurant, he faked threating to punch me in the face for killing off the character. It was quite humorous. I sent him a copy of the new graphic novel to make it up to him."

"Well, he seemed to not hate you this time so maybe it worked. Oh, I meant to ask you" she leans in and whispers"are you sure about the wedding gift? I really feel funny not giving anything myself and just having my name on your's."

Whispering back "Kate, **I** didn't give a gift, **we**, and just in case there's any question about it, that's you **and** me, **we** gave them a gift. Where the money came from means nothing, that **you **picked it out means everything."

"Okay Rick."

Leaning back and changing the subject he asks "When you were talking to someone named Tim, I heard you say that he got Maddie into the restaurant business, how did that happen?"

"Yes, Tim, used to teach what they used to call a 'home economics' class in the high school, he got Maddie involved to give her something to expend her energy on. In a lot of ways I think, he pulled her out of what would probably have been a tough life and put her on the path she's on now."

"Good man. I bet his childhood had some interesting stories that lead a guy to teach that sort of thing." he mused.

"He also taught boxing. I think he's one of those who got picked on for not being manly enough and learned how to protect himself. He's a sweet guy, Maddie says he helps run an animal rescue shelter too."

"I think I like him even more." smiled Castle "Sounds like a good character to help rescue Nikki one day."

"Kate, we didn't talk about it before but if you meet anyone you'd like to have me send a book to, please say so. I'll be glad to do it for you."

"Thank you Rick. That's sweet. I'll keep it in mind."

As the evening wore on, idle chit-chat was exchanged with everyone at the various tables. Castle and Beckett finally relaxed enough to be just Rick and Kate, trying each other's food and feeding each other from their plates holding each other's hands unconsciously.

"Looks like the food is winding down, want to burn off a few of those calories on the dance floor?" he offers.

"I'd love to but I really think we should stick to just dancing here in public." she winks.

As he holds her chair and offers his hand Kate looks over and meet Maddie's eyes, Maddie holds up a glass of wine in her direction as a mock toast to her friend and winks.

As they melt into the crowd on the dance floor she says "Look at Maddie Rick, she's glowing. I don't think she's been this happy in a very long time."

"It's nice to enjoy the happy things. I'm glad you're here and I'm glad you're happy."

"I am, I really am. Of course, when Lanie brought in that box this morning, I wasn't and I wanted to strangle you but I've forgiven you since then."

"I'm very relieved to hear that." he says "What was Lanie doing there this morning? Please don't tell me you were nervous."

"I was terrified, almost petrified. Repeat that and I'll use my tazer on you and not in a good way. The whole idea of going to this wedding scared the crap out of me."

"You've been to plenty of weddings, heck, you've been in the bridal party too, so what's so scary about this one?"

"Well, for one thing, you. The other thing is ... well ... I don't know why but this one feels different than the others I'd attended."

"I know what's different."

"Oh you do huh?" she leans back and gives him that narrow eyed cold stare "Okay Rickey, tell me."

"You." he says looking squarely into her eyes.

She's clearly taken by surprise as she melts back into his arms "Do you really think that's the difference, that I'm **that **different?"

"Absolutely. Aside from the fact that you've been to hell and back a couple of times, you've changed so very much since I first met you, it's almost like you're a completely different person, a better one too. What you might not realize is that the 'different person' is just the woman you've been hiding inside, she's always been there. If you wanted my dime-store philosophical opinion, those other weddings were attended by Detective Beckett in a dress. This time, the detective got left at home and Kate the woman come out to play."

"There are times that you really do make sense. Do you know that? It's very scary when you do it too." she says very matter of fact.

"Don't worry, I don't do it very often but getting back to the issue at hand here I'd like to add that I **really** like this person." giving her a gentle squeeze "She's **as** good as if not better than the old Detective Beckett but she's fun, sexy, intelligent, loving, warm. Wait, did I say sexy already? Doesn't matter, I'll just say it anyway because I like that part a lot, she's sexy." he says smiling. Then he whispers into her ear "Can I tell you a secret though?"

"Yes, please." she says quietly smiling.

"I know we share a lot but I really have to ask you to keep this as a secret, you can't tell anyone this okay? It's really personal, I know there's some times that I don't share enough with you but I'm learning to and I think this is something I can share with you now." he whispers.

"Castle?" she says curtly to snap him back to reality.

"Sorry, yes, the secret is this. The new improved Kate Beckett, she's also a very good person who's friendship and respect I cherish dearly and I will do anything for her."

"Thank you. I cherish your friendship too you know." she says hugging him tightly, pleased that he can't see the tears of joy welling up in her eyes as they continue to dance, oblivious to the world around them.

For hours, the two danced together through every song enjoying each other's company. At one point the best man got the groom and all the ushers to do some silly dance he'd seen on the internet and Rick was willing to dive right in and make a fool of himself as part of the crowd.

Maddie dragged Kate up to dance with her and the bridesmaids to some outrageous 'girls want to have fun' interpretation. It was a great time, with everyone laughing and enjoying the celebration.

One of the grooms relatives, got a bunch of guys to try and do a traditional Russian dance, again, Rick got pulled into the crowd and knew what to do. When he sat down afterwards, Kate was amazed

"Okay, spill it. How did you learn to do that dance? I've seen it done when I was in Russia and you seemed to do it extremely well."

"One of my many talents. I had to help my mother prepare for a part and so she took me to rehearsals and I watched and learned from the professionals."

"She did a darned good job raising you I think. She should be proud of you tonight. You've been a perfect and proper gentleman all night."

"Thank you. I'll tell her that. What I won't tell her is that the other Richard Castle is inside here" pointing a thumb at his chest "wanting to break free and let loose."

"Yeah, we'll keep that a secret from her. I'll let him out later." and she winks again.

"The other thing I forgot to mention about this other Kate Beckett?" he whispers.

"Yes? What about her?"

"She's sexy as hell, in case I'd not said that before, and she's a world class flirt."

"Are those bad qualities?" she asks coyly.

"Nope. Not at all." he says, punctuating it by raising her hand to his lips "Care to dance some more?"

"I'd love to!" she says as he helps her up.

Out on the dance floor, they drift off again, just the two of them lost in each other.

"Hey Kate, what was the deal with Espo's sprained ankle?" he asks.

"Oh god Rick, that's so funny. I can't tell you the whole story, I can only give you one little snippet of it."

"That's fine, if you don't want to tell me that's okay too."

"No, that's fine. The details are a secret but let me pose a puzzle to you." Kate offers.

"Alrighty then. My thinking cap is on, let's hear it." Rick says like a little kid.

"So. What did you notice about Espo that day?" Kate asks flatly.

Thinking for a moment Rick says "Let's see, he had a sprained ankle and was wincing a lot."

"Right, and what did you notice about Lanie that day?"

"Well, she had sprained her... Oh you're kidding me!" he says with a laugh pulling back to look at her face "Do you mean to tell me that he..."

"Yup."

"and she..."

"Uhhuh" she nods

"and they..."

"Bingo, right on the nose, you guessed it."

They laughed together and he gave her an extra twirl for joy.

"Now I see why you were laughing so hard."

"No Rick, you don't. **Trust me **you don't have any idea how involved that laughter was. I'll say only one more thing about that situation. Do you remember seeing me come out of her office that day?"

"I think so, you were bright red and could hardly breath you were laughing so hard." he says.

"Exactly. Well, just before that heavy laugher started, Lanie, without thinking, went to sit down and winced in pain."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I had to get out of there, I couldn't keep a straight face with her." Kate laughs again.

"Oh that explains a lot now." he says in a somewhat far-away manner.

"Really explains what?"

"This time, it's the boy's turn to keep a secret. I'll just say that Espo now understands why a dress like this could cost so much."

Narrowing her eyes at him "Oh really? How does he know about this dress?"

"He doesn't and that's the last we're going to talk about this subject for a while. You girls have your secrets about this and us boys have one too. I'm sure we'll discuss it later but that's between Espo and Lanie to decide if and when. I do think that it involves a photo that Espo said Lanie sent him on his phone of a dress she tried on."

"Agreed, we won't discuss it anymore but I will tell you your guess is right."

"However, there's one thing I'm wondering now, can you explain how he sprained his ankle and she her wrist?" he asks puzzled.

"No, I can't. Lanie was **furious **at me when I asked her that too. You should have seen her face, she was so embarrassed her face was a beautiful deep red. I'd never seen her blush like that."

"Oh that poor fool, he doesn't stand a chance." he muses and pulling her tighter "I guess I don't either" as he nuzzles her neck "But I'm not complaining."

"You're sure Castle?"

"Oh positive my dear. Absolutely positive."

As the evening wore on, photos were taken of the bridal party and the guests, Maddie even made Kate come up and get a photo taken with her. The happy couple toured the room, greeting everyone and thanking them for attending. Even Chef Wong made rounds checking with people to make sure everyone was happy and well fed.

Suddenly and uproar could be heard from the crowd, it seems that the ushers grabbed the groom and the bridesmaids the bride and carried them to the middle of the floor to begin what the best man called 'the closing ceremony'.

The bride and groom cut the cake, both of them carefully feeding their new mates capped off by a kiss. When the bride threw the bouquet, it seems her pitching arm was better than expected and the bouquet sailed over the bridesmaids and into the crowd in the back causing a bit of a ruckus."

"Oh sorry Ricky, I meant to get you over there so you could catch it." giggle Kate.

"Thanks. So, when do you think I'll hear the end of this?"

"It depends on Espo and Ryan, they may enjoy this too much to let it drop." she says giving him a gentle hip check.

"Well, I guess it's the price I'm going to have to pay isn't it?" and he steps behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Oh god that feels so good." she thought, "I could just close my eyes and drift away like this." she leans back into his chest, feeling his heart beat and the warmth of his breath on her ear. His arms strong but gentle holding her firmly. Feeling safe and happy she just reveled in the sensation.

The groom now went after the garter, however, he looked confused as he pulled out something else and quickly stuffed it into his jacket turning almost a neon color of red. Maddie was laughing hysterically and gave Kate a thumbs up.

"Okay partner, what was all that about?" he whispered.

"An old gag I'd heard of, I told Maddie but never thought she'd do it." she whispered back.

"So what was it he pulled out?"

"She put a itty bitty thong in her garter so that's what he pulled out thinking, well, you know what he was thinking. Maddie said that he was very naive about their relationship and she thought he could use some loosening up."

"I'm not sure I'd want that to happen in front of my mother. Although, I'm sure she'd laugh like hell."

"It's okay, she warned her parents and his. While we're on the subject, stop thinking about what you're thinking about." she admonished.

"How could you possibly know what I'm thinking about?"

"Easy, you're wondering what else she's wearing."

"Wow, you're good. I guess you **can** read my mind." he smiled.

"I'm not good, you're easy." she said softly to his arm followed by a light kiss.

"By the way Kate, I meant to ask you, did you see Tommy Zane earlier? When I went to get a drink I ran into him, he said that Vega's daughter's papers are final and she's now a US citizen. He also asked me to thank you for making it all happen. Mrs Vega already has begun the process of formally adopting her so she can be recognized as Cano's legitimate daughter."

"That's so nice. I'm so glad to hear that. She seemed like such a good kid."

"Castle, you know that I can hear what you're thinking again don't you?" she giggles.

"You can't this time."

"Yes I can, now you're trying to guess what **I'm **wearing."

"Okay, so I guess you can. I'll try to be good but you can't blame me for thinking it."

As the festivities wound down, the bride and groom were ushered out the doors to their waiting carriage to be taken off to their hotel. The best man, thanked everyone for coming to share in the festivities and wished all a good and safe night and, although the wedding reception was over, folks were welcome to stay and order food and drinks if they so desired.

"Well my dear. What do you think, want to head home? You tired yet?" he said nuzzling her neck suggestively.

"I think a lot of things. Yes, I think we should head out but I'm not in a hurry to get home, want to go for a walk in the evening air?"

"I'd love to, let's. I'll get your wrap and we can get going. On the way out I'll tell the valet." as he begins to slowly unwrap his arms from her "I hope you don't get too cold after that hug." now whispering to her "Just for the record, I didn't want to let go." and he kisses her shoulder.

"Oh my! Look at the goosebumps, yes, my wrap please." she laughs at her own reaction.

As he places her wrap around her she turns back to whisper to him

"Just for the record I didn't want you to either."

He offers her his arm and they walk across the floor as the restaurant begins to empty out. At the sidewalk, there are still some whispers and stares as the couple weave through the crowd. "Kate, here, take my coat, that wrap can't be keeping you warm." as he puts his coat over her shoulders. "Will you excuse me for a moment, I'll arrange for the car." and he heads over to the valet. He talks for a moment and heads back to Kate. "It will take a couple of minutes. They buried the car in the lot to protect it. Seems its worth more than their insurance is prepared to pay."

"That's okay, it's a beautiful night out here." she says looking at the sky while he hugs his coat around her for warmth. "This is something I can never get enough of, just looking up in this city fills me with awe."

Just then the sound of the powerful car can be heard pulling up to the curb. "I think that's our ride dear." he says. As they turn to head to the car, a horse-drawn carriage can be seen coming around the corner. Castle excuses himself from her, walks over to the valet, speaks to him for a moment, gives him a slip of paper and goes back to get Kate.

"Let's ride in style, shall we?" as he walks her towards the curb.

The valet stops the carriage for them. "Your carriage milady." Castle says holding her hand to help her in.

"What about the car?" she protests "Are you just going to leave it?"

"No, I paid the valet to drive it to my place, the doorman will take care of it for me." he says slipping into the seat next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You just gave that kid the keys to your zillion dollar car and expect him to take it right to your building?"

"Yea, he will. I'm not worried. It's worked for me when I was drunk and I'm cold sober now so why shouldn't it work?"

The driver gives them a nice thick blanket to put across their legs to stay warm. Castle gives him some folded bills and her address and tells him to take the 'scenic route'. As they pull away from the crowd, Kate can see a few people staring and pointing, knowing that she'd always viewed herself as part of **that** crowd watching someone else get treated like **this**.

"Castle. I don't know what to say." she says leaning into his shoulder.

"You don't need to say anything. Just enjoy it. Right now is not about the words, it is about the feeling and the meaning."

"Okay but I want you to know, I've had the best time tonight. This has been so wonderful."

"I'm very glad. It pleased me to give you the chance to enjoy it. Now sit back, cuddle up and drink it all in."

"Mmmmmmm" is all she can say, smiling and snuggling close and watching the city go by.

"Rick. I have to confess something to you." she says sounding serious.

"You don't **have** to do or say anything." he says pulling her tighter.

"I know but I want to tell you. This is my first romantic carriage ride." she says causing him to look down and kiss her.

"I'm glad to hear that but I'll tell you now, it won't be your last if I have any say in the matter." he whispers to her as their hearts and minds mesh and the sights and sounds of the city, weave a tapestry backdrop enveloping them in the warmth of each other.


	19. Chapter 19

As the carriage carrying our favorite couple moves through the city, they wordlessly revel in each other's presence and their own vista of the world. All their troubles and responsibilities evaporate and their emotions float free, expressed plainly through their clasped hands, touching each other's interlocked fingers, holding the other tight, warm and safe. Slowly, as the more familiar part of the city comes into view, he gently leans over to her, kisses her cheek and tells her "If you wish, we can continue to float through the city like this, otherwise, you'll need to settle back down, we're approaching your home."

"Rick, I'd love to keep feeling like this but we should take this indoors now." she says warmly as her eyes sparkle for him.

"As you wish." he says sealing it with a kiss to her forehead as the driver pulls the carriage to the curb in front of her building.

"Are you ready dear?" he says preparing to remove the warm blanket.

"Yes. Very."

With that he gently lifts the blanket off of them and opens the small door and stepping to the curb to help her down. She easily falls into his hands on her hips as he gently lowers her feet to the sidewalk. They thank the driver and head for her door, still holding hands, the chill of the evening waking their senses and making them scurry.

During the elevator ride up, the two stand side by side, fingers interlocked, silent, drunk on the emotions flowing between them.

As the doors open, he releases her hand and puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk to her door. She fumbles for her key and unlocks the door. As it opens, she wraps her arm around his waist and smiling, forcefully pulls him in with her. "Come on in here writer boy, your evening isn't over yet." she says laughing.

As the door closes behind them, she turns and he puts his finger up to her lips. "I want to say something first." he says softly to her face.

"Is everything alright?" she asks concerned.

"Yes it is but I feel I need ... no, more like I **want **to say something to you before we continue."

"Oh okay." she says, the hesitation and worry evident in her voice.

Holding both of her hands in hers, he stares down at them and starts "You and I are connected like no one I've ever known. We know each other so well, it seems that we read each other's minds. I treasure that. I don't want to ever lose that or take it for granted but that also means that I want to make absolutely sure that some things **do get said** and this is one of them." still staring at her beautiful hands in his "What I did for you tonight wasn't so that, as you put it you'd be thanking me properly. I did it **for** you. The **only** reward or thanks I want is the joy you feel in your heart, knowing that it was done just for you and that you enjoyed it and it pleased you." now a little lighter "Although, that gleeful expression you belted out when we drove away from the hall was fun too." he takes another deep breath "We flirt a lot for fun, and it **is** fun but it is very important to me that I say this and you are clearly aware that my doing things like this for you aren't for the hopeful payment of your physical charms or anything else for that matter, **it is done only for the joy in your heart and mind and ... I live for just that**."

He looks up now, into her face. The tears on her face scare him. "Are you alright Kate?"

She smiles, and nods, the tears splashing onto his shirt. "Yes." is all she can muster. After a deep breath she, now looking at their hands, marveling in how her's are almost lost in his large, soft, warm hands, says "I am learning..." another deep breath "I am learning all that." another deep breath "You have to be a little patient with me y'know, it's not every day that I get to be swept off my feet, pampered and spoiled by a rich writer." she squeezes his hands, and takes a couple more deep cleansing breaths to collect herself "Cas... Rick, I'm grateful, so very grateful that you think so much of me to even say that. I **do** know your motivation. I won't tell you it doesn't scare bejeezus out of me at times. My walls are down thanks to you but debris still remains. No matter how hard I try to prevent it, old doubts and feelings surface at times, I think that's to be expected, and I have to mentally pinch myself to remember that this is all real." giggling a little "Not that Lanie doesn't make a point of verbally and sometimes physically pinching me now and again to remind me." she takes another breath and blows it out slowly "I..." deep breath again, she's obviously searching for the right words, he waits patiently "I... I don't say or think those things like they're payments or rewards. It is just that there are times that I want to hug you and squeeze you so tight. I want to just **pull** your soul into mine, for the two of us to be of one mind and body, I want **you** to feel **my** joy and ... affection and I want to see and feel you enjoying that. Granted, there are still times I'd like to use you for target practice but those are less than they used to be." she says with a little grin, touching her forehead to his chest and giggling, starting to raise her eyes now and staring into his chest she continues "I understand. I really do. I have trouble wrapping my head and heart around it at times but I'm getting better at it." she now says staring into his eyes. Getting lost in those blue pools and he swimming in her eyes. "I want to be one with you, to share with you as much of my joy as I can. I have an itch that needs to be scratched and I want **you** to do it Rick." she whispers into his lips as she kisses him passionately.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he laughs.

As she takes him by the hand and leads him through her apartment to her bedroom, she sashays for him, making her dress flow and flutter "I just want you to know that you weren't the only one who bought something special for me to wear at the wedding."

As the bedroom door closes, the only sound heard is his breathy "**WOW!**" followed by her laughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly, her eyes slowly flutter open, her cheek pressed to his chest, his rhythmic breathing matching her own. Suddenly, the warmth of their bodies together noticeable. Her top arm across his body, the sheet and blankets up to her chin. She can smell him now, it is a sweet smell, she breathes deeply, inhaling it, trying to memorize every little bit of this moment. Awash in the emotions from last night, she lays there, thinking about what they'd said at the door, the warmth of his words and thoughts still resonates in her heart. She feels him stir. She looks up at his sleeping face "I wonder what he dreams." she thinks to herself. She smiles wide, sure that if she asked him, his frank answer would embarrass her. "Lanie was right. Magical." she thinks.

"So, sleeping beauty, you're awake." he says surprising her.

She just closes her eyes and hugs his chest humming "Hmmmmm" to him.

"Well, that's a nice way to say good morning." he says hugging her shoulders "I **really** don't want to move and break this mood but there are things that **must **be done when one wakes up even if one doesn't want to do them."

"Ewwww yick." she laughs rolling onto her back and releasing her hold him "Okay okay, that mood is well shattered."

"Sorry, I didn't want to but one of us had to go first." he says scrambling out of the bed to hurry to the bathroom.

"Yea, well, now that he mentions it, he's right." she thinks "Hey, don't take your time in there! I'm next!" she calls to him laughing.

His business tended to, he rinses his face in the cold water in the sink. Drying is hands and face, he opens the door to see her standing there, stark naked, her arms crossed in front of her, just looking out of the sides of her eyes at him. "Well? Are you going to charge me a toll to be able to get into my own bathroom?" her eyes twinkling.

"No, sorry, here you go." as he steps out of the doorway quickly.

She pouts a little "No?"

"No, but you have to pay to get out." he winks and spanks her bare bottom.

"Okay!" she sings as the door closes behind her.

He grabs a robe she got for him and heads into the kitchen to start the coffee. The smell already beginning to rise and stimulate his nostrils. He stands there, eyes closed, just enjoying the smell of the fresh coffee when a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Good morning. I'm ready to pay the morning's toll." she says as he turns to look at her face, glowing and happy, he plants a good morning kiss on her lips, then, kisses her again mumbling "Your change."

"I don't want to stop this either" she says, nibbling on his lower lip "but we're going to have to get to work, or at least **I **have to get to work."

"Don't want to call in sick?" he jokes.

"Richard." turning serious at him but smiling "If I was to do that right now, Lanie would have Esposito call out the marines to barge in here like the Normandy invasion to find out if I was alright and what was going on."

"Hmmm... Yea, that'd be awkward wouldn't it. Especially if we..." he starts with a slightly far-away look on his face.

"Castle!" she smirks and gives him a light hit on his chest "Could I have some of that coffee you're hiding behind your back?"

"Yes dear." he says quickly relinquishing his grip on her and turning around to pour the coffee into their mugs and preparing her's for her.

"Detective." he says handing her's to her and smiling.

She takes the cup, cradled between her hands, enjoying the warmth, she closes her eyes and taking a long slow draw from the cup.

Drinking his own coffee, he watches her savor her coffee, marveling at how beautiful she looks. "By the way, thank you for the robe, I like that we have a matched set, it's cute."

"You should have heard Lanie when I got them, she was quite the annoying little pain in the butt she was going on and on and on about it as we walked through the store and through the register."

"There are times that I think she's got almost as much emotional investment in this relationship that we do."

"Hmmmm" is all she can say through her coffee.

"So, what would you like for breakfast? If you want, I'll cook while you shower to save time."

"Very considerate of you. I say we pick up a danish on the way to the office. You good with that?"

"That works for me."

"Good, now we can spend some more time in the shower." she says with a wicked grin "Let's go get dirty."

"Don't have to ask me twice! Let's go! When we finish with that, we can get clean too!"


	21. Chapter 21

As the doors to the elevator open, Beckett and Castle step in like every other morning. As the door close, Beckett reaches over and squeezes Castle's arm. "I know I don't need to say it but I want to, 'Thank You' for everything and thank you for being there with me."

"Always Detective, Always." he says smiling.

As the doors open on the fourth floor and they walk out, keeping their distance from each other, they head for her desk. They can see Ryan laughing and Esposito hiding behind his computer monitor. As Castle approaches his chair he sees why they're laughing, his chair is covered by flowers and other 'wedding' accessories including two very feminine garters and a veil.

"Thank you Detective Beckett, I'm so glad you gave the peanut gallery something to amuse themselves with." Castle says until he turns and sees Beckett bright red trying to stifle her laugh "Oh you too? Thanks!"

Ryan's the first to be able to speak "Castle, we just wanted to make sure you didn't feel left out in case you weren't able to catch the bouquet."

Esposito chimes in with "We didn't know what your colors were so we got you a choice of garters." at which he breaks out laughing again.

Karpowski, walking by pinches his butt and says "Hey Castle, gonna be bold and wear white?"

Castle, knowing he's done for, accepts his fate with as much dignity as he can find. He picks up the garters and puts one on each arm and carefully folds the veil and puts it in his jacket pocket. He picks up the flowers and distributes them to everyone around the bullpen. Finally sitting down, he looks at Ryan and Esposito. "I don't know how and I don't know when but you two are going to pay for this."

"Sure sure." says Ryan dismissively.

"Hey Kev, don't worry about it, if he breaks the traditions, you know what happens don't you?" asks Esposito

"No, bro, what happens?"

"You get **cursed!**" he says cracking himself up again.

Ryan, still laughing, in a childish sing song says "Ooohh I'm **Castle**, I don't believe in curses!"

Beckett looks at him "Castle?"

"Oh, not you too."

"No, I was just going to suggest that there is very little you'll be able to do or say that they won't be able to masterfully twist around and beat you over the head with. So, unless you want to keep throwing gasoline on the fire, zip it and sit quietly."

"Okay, thanks for the advice."

"I can't believe you'd think that I'd stoop so low as to kick a man while he's down by doing something like asking what color will the bridesmaids wear?" as she begins to laugh with the others.

"Et tu, Beckett?" Castle sighs and pulls out his phone to play a game.

The remainder of the day goes by quickly, no new cases and the chance to clean up old ones, as the day winds down, the boys take a couple more jabs at Castle before quitting for the day.

"I counted you know." says Castle without looking up.

"Counted what?" asks Beckett.

"The number of times I got skewered today."

"Oh buck up Castle, there's still tomorrow, some of the others never got into the office today."

"Wow, I feel so ... so ... 'special' and used."

"Wait until Friday."

Almost dropping his phone he looks up "What's Friday?"

"End of the week, writer boy, when everyone tries to let off steam before they go home for the weekend."

"Oh marvelous. It seems my karma's 'out of order' sign has been replaced by one that says 'kick me'."

"Why are you still wearing those garters?"

"I'm admitting defeat and taking my medicine like a good boy." he says winking at her.

"Well, when you take them off, leave them here. Put them in the bottom drawer on that side of my desk."

"Why?"

"I don't want your mother **or** Alexis asking how **you** got two garters as **my** guest at a wedding." she says without looking up from her desk "And I'm sure the boys are going to want to tease you some more about this."

"Okay, I'll put them away. You want to get an early dinner?"

"Yes, I'd love to but I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't. I have a date."

"Wha..?"

"Castle. Stop with the lost puppy look already. Lanie's coming over for dinner at my place."

"Great, what are we having?"

"You're having whatever left overs are in your fridge. Lanie and I are having some of that Japanese food she gets."

"Oh well. If you girls need anything, including comic relief, you know where to reach me. Otherwise, I'm going to head home, that okay with you?"

Smiling softly "Not really but we'll survive." she whispers with a wink.

"Okay then Detective, until tomorrow." he says standing.

"'Night" she says, watching him walk down the bullpen heading for the elevator.


	22. Chapter 22

As the door opens to Beckett's apartment, the conversation continues...

"I'm telling you Lanie, it was an amazing time. Did you see his car out front when you left here?"

"No, I snuck out the back door to save time." she says closing the door.

"Oh that's too bad. You know I'm not, well, to put it bluntly, like you, flashy and what some might call ostentatious. I'd rather hide most of the time. I couldn't strut like you do. You make it look so easy and so incredibly good."

"You callin' me ostentatious?" Lanie says glaring at Kate with her hand on her hip and a big smile on her face.

"No Lanie! You know better than that. You're not afraid to be 'in your face' with people, I don't do that as well, I'm more timid than you. Hey, there's wider plates in that other cupboard over there, they'll be easier to eat off of on the couch."

"Okay, you're off the hook this time. I can't tell you how happy I am that it went well for you last night. Hey, do you have serving spoons?"

"I'll get the spoons for you while you unpack. How many do you need? When we left here to go, I was in the elevator and **shaking **you'd not believe how nervous I was. He pulled the elevator stop and talked me down. That was when he gave me the necklace. Here's the spoons, I'll go get that necklace to show you."

"Thanks hon. I'll start serving for you! Want a spring roll?"

"Yes please, thanks! Okay, make sure your hands are clean and look at this." she says holding the necklace out to her friend.

"Wow, that's so beautiful! I love this emerald! You **sure** you want to keep him? I'll take him off your hands without any questions, really, you won't even have to make it up to me later." she says with a wide smile.

"Lanie, if I wasn't sure before, last night helped cement my decision."

"Okay, keep talking, so, he drove the Ferrari."

"No! He had **me **drive!"

"Do you have any idea what that car costs? And you mean to tell me he just told you to drive?"

"Yeah! It was so incredible. I've driven it before but it was still incredible!"

"Gawd girl! I'm so happy for you! This is great! Keep talking." Lanie says stuffing a fork full of food in her mouth.

"I had a little fun of my own too, I told you I went shopping before the wedding, I was wearing, shall we say, some special accessories, when he helped me to get out of the car, I gave him a little hint of my stockings, **you should have seen his eyes! **I swear they almost popped out of his head!

"That's soo great! I'm sure he appreciates such refined ... 'accessories' on you." she says leaning back and laughing "Did you see anyone you know?"

"Oh yea, some of the ones you expect, oh! oh!, know who we met was Judge Markaway and his wife. They're major foodies and she's smaller than him!"

"I can't imagine how, I think I hate her." she says looking at her plate "Kate, try some of that stuff over there, I forgot what he calls it, he says it's a chicken thing."

"Lanie, you should have seen Maddie, she was so beautiful, she was glowing too. She was just magnificent."

"She get pictures of you and writer boy?" asked Lanie trying to cover her mouth.

"Yes she did. We made a point of getting some extra photos too. She promised me that our photos won't make it out to the media. You should have seen him dancing on the floor, he was making a total idiot of himself and having a great time! Hey, what's this crunchy stuff here?" Kate says pointing to a container.

"Don't know for sure, he said it's a deep fried mushroom with something like crushed peanuts on it. Anyway, come on, tell me, did you get to let Castle be Castle on anyone?" says Lanie, obviously dying to get the details.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning," Kate says chewing "I told you about my driving over." swallowing and taking a drink of wine "See if you understand this, when we got there, he made me check my hair and makeup in the car mirror, got out and waited for me to finish then opened my door. Do you know why he'd do such a thing? He said he was letting me 'mark my territory' but I'm not sure I really get it."

"Umh... " Lanie says chewing covering her mouth again "I think so. He wanted to establish your ranking." swallowing and washing it down with some wine "I bet no one missed you driving up in that beast so all eyes are on the two of you. So, what he did was make you more important than him. Everyone knows who he is and those that didn't when you pulled up probably did by the end of the day. By making it so it seems that he's waiting for you to be ready to get out, he's established that he holds you in more importance than himself. It's establishing the pecking order. He's the alpha male, proven by the biggest loudest most expensive car, etc. then he said to everyone, just like a lion would roar in the jungle, 'here's my alpha female' make no mistakes about knowing it."

Kate sits there staring at Lanie with bean sprouts sticking out of her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Kate! Chew!" Lanie yells.

After a bit of chewing she swallows, "Lanie, are you kidding?" her eyes still wide, shock clearly registering on her face.

"No dearie. I'm not, I'm sure."

"Oh my goodness." Kate says staring at her food, unable to focus on it.

"Kate, I told you a while ago, you got him, heart and soul." she says smiling.

Lanie sits quietly eating her dinner waiting for the magnitude of the conversation to completely register on her friend. She knows that this is going to take time to sink in. It's not easy for someone unaccustomed to public recognition to fully grasp what has happened to her.

Slowly, Kate looks up, and says "I had **no **idea."

"Yes honey, we know. We've known for a while." she says humorously.

"We? We who?" asks Kate.

"Katherine Beckett, **everyone** around you is who. We've **all** known what he thinks of you for a very long time. You're the only person who **didn't** or **wouldn't** get the message." she says laughing and refilling Kate's glass.

They sit in silence for a while, the sound of the utensils on the plates and chewing the only sounds, while Kate sits pondering what she's been told.

After a long while, they begin to talk again. Lanie prompting Kate to break her out of the shock she's in.

"Okay Kate. So, you arrived at the hall and you've made an entrance, so what happened then?"

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Kate starts to relate the story of her adventure to Lanie, how she could hear the whispers in the hall, leaving the hall, and her driving like a madwoman after they left.

"Lanie, you should have heard me I was almost screaming I was having so much fun." says Kate lighting up again.

"I love it! What'd Castle do?" Lanie asks.

"He couldn't have cared less where we were going, he was laughing is butt off! When he pulled me down again, we went to the restaurant, and made an entrance there too. Oh! You should have seen it, he had me toss the keys to the valet, I did this great behind-the-back pass to the valet without even turning my head! Blam, right into his hands."

"Woohoo! That's so great! How shocked was the guy?"

"Don't know, Castle made sure I didn't look, it was just a case of 'here, take care of my quarter million dollar toy.' type of thing, it felt soooo strange. Castle even said I did a good shot." she says smiling wide and getting up to clean up some of the food and put away the leftovers. "Lanie, do you want coffee?"

"Yes I do but don't stop talking! I want to hear more! I want some details!" says her friend helping to clean up after the dinner.

"Okay, let me tell you **this**, it surprised me. We're outside the hall and these two bridesmaids come up to him.." Kate starts.

"Oh no." Lanie says knowingly.

"Oh yes, they walk right up to him, me hanging on his arm, and they almost pop out a boob for him to autograph."

"What sort of person thinks that's a good idea? Anyway, enough of them being jerks, what'd he do?"

Kate turns to face Lanie and says "I figure that this is one of those things we're going to be experiencing wherever we go, instead, without a flinch, he simply apologized and said he doesn't do that anymore. He also made a point of holding and squeezing my hand when he said it!"

"That's so incredible! I love it, did they seem upset?"

"I don't know, it was like as soon as he said it they disappeared. I almost jumped him there."

"Lemme guess, you decided it might not be a good wedding present for your friend right?" laughed Lanie.

"Well, okay, something like that." she smiles a little shyly "So, when we leave, he gets the valet to get the car and when he pulls it up, Castle told him to 'give it a little gas' to make the engine noisy. I had given up being embarrassed but it still felt so strange. You would not have believed how much of a gentleman he was, the entire night, he **never, not once** fell into the goofball you see when we're all together. He was **perfect **the entire night."

"Kate, can I get some milk for the coffee? Okay, so, he was a perfect gentleman, keep going."

"I just realized something else."

"What's that?"

"You know what you told me about why he had me check my hair and makeup?"

"Yeah, to establish your position."

"Think about this, when we went around the reception, he told me to **not **introduce him first, or at all unless required. He said that it was... how'd he word it... he said that 'he is there with me, not me there with him', it was so sweet."

"Umhum, yup, that's the same thing, Richard Castle didn't bring a broad to the show, Kate Beckett brought a guy with her. I'm telling you, that's exactly what it is. You weren't treated like a princess dearie, you were shown to be the queen. Okay, enough, tell me more, come on, I'm dyin' for more details."

"Here, have some of this ice-cream, you'll love it, Alexis turned me onto this place that makes it in small batches. Okay, back to the show. Let's see. There were two people we ran into that I enjoyed making squirm, I'd told you about Laura, right, Maddie moved in with them?"

"Yea... Go on."

"Well, we made her squirm. We, actually, I made a point of not trying to be 'in your face' with her, or anyone for that matter, I merely enjoyed sharing the positive parts of my life with her. I tried to not be mean to her, she's in A-A and met her husband there, so I couldn't be mean but it was clear that Kate Beckett, did well and you should have seen her face when I introduced Rick and then he told her who I was. She's in a book club, I want to be a fly on the wall at the next meeting."

The two friends laughed hysterically about it for a while and drank their coffee.

"Kate, stop making me beg, I want to hear more!" Lanie demanded.

"Okay okay, you're such a noodge. You'll love this one, put your wine glass down, over there on the table so you can't bump it. You'll love this story. Remember I told you about the guy that threw me into the boy's shower in school?"

"Yea, you said he was on the baseball team or something."

"He was the captain of the football team."

"Okay, yea, one of the big hunky jock types."

"Right, he was there." Kate says.

"Why would she bring an old flame like that to her wedding?"

"Her husband wanted to purge her of her memories of him."

"Oh okay, I can see that. Did it work?" Lanie asks expectantly.

"When I pointed him out to Castle, he almost swallowed his tongue, the guy's huge, with this horrible rug on his head. So, we go over..."

Kate, in great detail and with lots of appropriate animations, relates the story of how Pookie came to realize some of his life-choices weren't well thought out.

"Oh Laine, you should have seen it, it was hilarious! His girlfriend was ready to rip off her clothes and jump Rick right there, this guy, at one point, had to really wrap his hand around her belt to keep her in place!"

"**Oh god, stop! stop! you're kilin' me!**" Lanie cries with tears streaming down her face, buckled over holding her sides.

"Lanie, it was so funny, I have never seen anything like this, you couldn't have scripted this story so well!"

"Kate, stop, let me catch my breath!" she says trying to sit up straight on the couch.

"Let me get you some more wine before I continue." Kate offers.

"There's more?" Laine says stunned.

"Oh Lanie, it's not over yet, you're going to be really sore in the morning when I finish this story." says Kate refilling Lanie's glass and letting her friend's breathing return to normal.

"Pookie?" she says looking unbelieving at Kate.

"Yea, her name was, wait for it, Tiffany!" laughs Kate as Lanie goes into another laughing fit. "Lanie, give me your glass, you need to make sure there's no sharp objects around for this next part."

"Oh god Kate!"

"Yes, Lanie, I so wish we had a video of this. Okay, so this girl is like a pitt-bull that has smelled fresh blood, she wants Rick, you can almost see her salivating. This guy's doin' his damnedest to keep her under control and not really succeeding. So, she volunteers that he has a business deal with, hang on to your seat, the mob!"

"Oh sweet lord! No!"

"Yes, she's so proud of her man for providing cars for 'da mob'!"

"I can't breath!" Lanie says laughing, she's crumpled over again, hugging a couch pillow "She said that to a cop?"

"No! They didn't know yet!" Kate says correcting her.

"Oh gooodddd, please, you're killing me! I should have brought some oxygen to breath, this is killing me!"

"Lanie, it gets better!"

"Oh it can't, it can't. You're making this up right?"

"No! On my honor! So, while she's talking, he starts to take a drink."

All that can be heard from Lanie is a heaving breathing type laugh, she's almost burgundy colored from the blood rushing to her face.

"Then she asks me what I do!" Says Kate laughing.

**THUMP** the good doctor is on the floor, still hugging the pillow, laughing hysterically.

"Lanie, you should have seen it, it was right out of a Bugs Bunny cartoon, Richard, very deftly turned to shield me as this guy had two streams of beer coming out of his nose like a fire hose, all over the floor and the people that were standing behind where we were."

"Oh god! STOP, I can't breath!" is all Lanie can say from the floor. Kate's laughing too, sharing in the ridiculous humor of the moment.

For the next ten minutes, the two break into fits laughter sporadically while trying to compose themselves again. They don't even speak, just trying to sit up induces another burst of laughter at the situation.

"Kate, it hurts! Oh my dear lord! It hurts!"

"I know Lanie, oh you should have seen me afterwards, Rick and I just wandered off with straight faces."

"Oh that poor bastard." Lanie says, still laughing.

"No, wait! Sorry, before we left, I told him the usual, nice meeting you, etc. and then 'I'm sure well talk again real soon.'"

"I almost can't laugh anymore, this is too funny. That guy is going to spend the rest of his days looking over his shoulder!" Lanie says crying she's laughing so hard.

"Rick said he's going to think every car that goes by is doing surveillance."

Lanie tilts her head down and says "Yeah! Oh, this is mean, really really mean, we're going to hell for this." and they start laughing again.

"Lanie, it might be worth it for a little while. Oh it was so fun. All those childhood years of torture and pain repaid with interest, it was just delicious."

"Oh, please tell me you're going to take a break from the story now, I need to breath for a while."

"It's okay, the story is pretty boring after that, it was just ..."

"Just what? Come on girl, spill!"

"I guess you were right, the word is 'magical', we ate off each other's plates, we fed each other, we chatted with people, we were, just us, Kate and Rick, we danced all night long, he is a fantastic dancer, the fool knows every dance and never once made a mistake. He even joined in this traditional Russian dance, I thought he was going to screw it up but he did it perfectly. It was so wonderful."

"I'm happy to hear that Kate, you deserve it, you've earned it."

"Oh! Lanie, I forgot one, oh, I'm so sorry I forgot this one, when we were walking around before dinner, we ran into this woman who just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, she really wanted Rick to give her a 'special' autograph, finally he told her why he won't do it. I wanted to melt."

"What'd he say? Come on, don't keep me in suspense."

"I was holding his arm and he had his hand on mine, and he looks at her and says _"Two very simple reasons. The first is, I have a young daughter and if I caught her doing such a thing I'd be heart-broken, I don't want to perpetuate it. Secondly, I'm here with this lovely lady and I have no need or desire to flirt with any woman which is all that really is."_ doesn't that just kill ya? I even want to cry now." Looking at her friend, she sees that she's crying.

"Oh Kate, that's so beautiful! If I didn't like you so much I'd hate you." she says smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I'd blame you in the slightest!"

"More wine?" offers Kate.

"How about some coffee but keep talking, I want to hear more."

"There's not much more to tell, the evening wore on, we had a great time, oh, same thing at the restaurant, he asked them to bring up his car, you **know **that gets attention, just then, he sees a horse and buggy coming up the street..."

"No!"

"Yes, he pulls the guy over and offers me a ride. I've never been on one of these things, I had no idea what it would be like!"

"Never?"

"Never. I told him too."

"Wait a second, what about his car?"

"That's what I said! I was worried about the car, he's like 'oh the valet will drop it off for me', I almost died! He insisted, we got in, paid the guy, we got wrapped up in this thick warm blanket and he told the guy where to go but to take the scenic route. It was ... I don't know ... magical doesn't even work here. The city was so beautiful, we just cuddled up in the coach, slowly clopping along, just the two of us, the rest of the world disappeared. You could see stars and all the tall buildings, the lights everywhere, I don't even know how long it took to get home, I lost track of time completely. It was as if I stepped out of time, out of my life, and into a fairytale for a while, I could not tell you how good I felt."

"Definitely."

"Huh? What do you mean 'definitely'?" asks Kate.

"I could definitely hate you if you didn't already know my secrets." sighed Lanie."You stopped again, cut it out, what happened then?"

Blushing a bit, she continues "Well, we arrived here, it was like landing from a cloud, suddenly we're drifting to a stop, he gets out and helps me down, I lean forward into him, he puts his hands on my hips and I float to the ground. So we quickly hurry in, it's cold especially after being under the blanket. The ride up on the elevator, he's still, the perfect gentleman, he doesn't even act like he's expecting to come in! He just stands outside the door while I open it and step in. I had to grab him and pull him in!"

"So, that's when you finally jumped him huh?" Lanie says getting up to get more coffee.

"No!"

"What? No? What the hell happened?" she asks sitting down quickly.

"Oh Lanie, you want perfect? I'll tell you, this cannot be real. I told him that he wasn't the only one who purchased something special to wear to the wedding and he stopped me."

"What? Stopped you? You mean **stopped **you?"

"Yeah, stopped me. He got real serious and looked me in the eyes. Oh god Lanie, I swear he can see all the way to my toenails when he looks at me like that. I just want to drown in his eyes when it happens. He said that he did all this for me because he wants to make me happy, not because of... well, you know... He really made it clear to me how much it means to him."

Lanie, crying even more now, gives her friend a hug. "I am so happy for you, it's wonderful how much he loves you. Not many people feel strongly enough about someone to be able to say that."

Sniffling Kate says "I know Lanie, I know, it was so beautiful."

"Honey, I can't say how happy it makes me." she says sitting back.

Kate looks up through her tears and smiles and says "Lanie, **THEN** I jumped him." and they start laughing again.

"Lanie, that man's lucky to be able to walk today, I wasn't going to let him out of here with an ounce of energy left in his body. All that dancing, all that... well, everything that he did at the party and he **still** had energy left. I could get addicted to this **really **easily."

"I'm so happy for you. It's been so long that we've been hoping for you." says Lanie as her phone buzzes with a text message "Uh oh."

"What's the matter?" asks Kate.

"Looks like my boy's finished his basketball game early and wants to share a shower. Kate, I want to stay and talk..."

"Lanie, no need, you should go, it's alright."

"I know, I was going to say, I want to stay and talk but I'd rather go and ... um... well, let's just say that I need to go **now**." she says smiling as she hits the speed dial on her phone "Javi, you downstairs? Okay, keep your shirt on, I'll be down in a minute."

"Kate, thank you so very much, I had a blast, those stories were great. I'm not sure you didn't embellish them but I don't care, it was fun. I'm going to go clean up **my** dirty boy." she says grabbing her coat and purse.

"Kate, sleep tight, you've earned it. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay Lanie, thank you for dinner and the chat. I'd ask you to say hello to Javi for me but I know you guys won't be talking much." as she opens the door for her friend.

"Gotta go Kate, ta ta!" as she hurries to the elevator.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
To my great surprise I've had enthusiastic encouragement to continue/finish this story.  
I am not sure I can but I've now set my mind on seeing if more of the story can be dragged out of the swamp between my ears.  
Thank you for your feedback/reviews/comments and encouragement.


End file.
